Meow Mix Attraction
by Jibbly
Summary: Naruto gets a Hybrid pet for his 18th birthday. things quickly go out of control, once his little Sasuke becomes one of the most desired pets around. Things go from bad to worse once Sasuke comes of age.Can Naru handle it? Neko Sasuke Narusasu Sasunaru
1. Does he make waffles out of his ass!

**New Story Time! Lol I haven't even updated most of my other stories, but I don't care! Lol but seriously, I've been super freakin busy with school. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible, but I won't make a guarantee.**

**I've always liked hybrid/animal stories, so I'm gonna do that with this new story and I was kind of inspired by a movie that has nothing to do with this and a fanfiction. **

**Summary: Naruto gets a Hybrid pet for his 18****th**** birthday and then things quickly go out of control, once his little Sasuke becomes one of the most desired pets around. Things quickly go from bad to worse once Sasuke comes of age. Will poor Naruto be able to handle all this hoopla? Narusasu neko **

**Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah**

**Birthday Surprises!**

**Cherry Cherry Boom Boom!-0**

"Naruto Naruto Naruto! Darling, My Love! I yearn to see the joyous look upon your face! Where are you?" The bowl-haired youth exclaimed excitedly as he burst into the library, causing everyone to glare harshly at him.

"SSHHHHH!" A large group issued at the same time.

"Ah Sorry…" Lee said, apologizing for his outburst to the many people in the library. Maneuvering around, he eventually found his blonde headed friend in the back corner of the library on the computer, listening to music on his headphones. At least that explains why he hadn't heard him.

Naruto was intently starring at the screen , clicking through pictures as his head bounced to the music. Deciding to see what had his friend so interested, he quietly snuck up behide him, and looked at the screen from over his shoulder. He could see several pictures of people, or at least that's what they looked like at first glance. Looking closer, he could see that they had animal traits. Naruto clicked to another picture, and a child was shown, looked around the age of 2. He had white hair, electric blue eyes , and two little ears on top of his head that matched his hair.

'_Well, that's explains that.'_

Naruto was looking at hybrids.

Next to the picture of the boy, there was a picture of the animal the child was. This one happened to be a Siberian Husky Hybrid. Naruto clicked the next, a girl money hybrid. Next, a boy canary hybrid. It was clear that Naruto had been looking at them for a while, because he was on the 278th picture out of 600.

The blonde's phone vibrated in his bag behide his chair and went for it, and he saw Lee.

It was safe to say that Naruto had been scared shitless, if the way he fell out of his chair and yelled was any indication.

Another round of 'Shh!' were heard.

Lee had a feeling that if they made a sound again, they were going to get kicked out.

"Jesus Christ, Lee. Don't just sneak up on me like that." Naruto said quietly as he stood from the floor.

With a single nod, Lee gave a pointed look at the screen, and Naruto blushed slightly.

"So, you looking at hybrids Naruto?"

Unplugging the ear buds from himself and sat back on his chair. "Yeah, I think they're really cool." He closed the window and logged off the computer, turning around to face the other.

"So did you want something from me, Lee?"

At the reminder, Lee snapped back into his joyous youthful self.

"Oh, yes! Kiba has asked me to bring you to him for interrogation!" he happily said.

" Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

After oh so nicely being kicked out of the library, Lee led Naruto to Kiba's house for the 'interrogation.' It was only a 40 minute walk from the library to Kiba's house, but today Lee had decided to save time and brought his truck, which saved them a good 25 minutes.

Kiba had let the door open for them (1) and was somewhere in the living room. Seeing them come in through the door, the brunette let out a loud "Yo!" and grinned. He was rapidly patting the space to his left on the couch for Naruto to sit on, while Lee took to the single-seater on his right.

"Neh, neh, Naruto. What do you want to do for your birthday man? We'll do whatever you want."

Chuckling and letting a genuine smile grace his lips, Naruto finally took the seat next to his best friend.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with all my friends. It doesn't matter."

Kiba smacked his shoulder playfully and chuckling a bit too.

"Aw come on man! I mean it's not every day you turn eighteen! Whatever you want. Hell we'll go to Vegas, steal a cop car, and fuck it! Get married to a stripper! As the last of us to turn eighteen, we need to do something special for your b-day, man!" (2)

Naruto burst out in laughter and the Vegas suggestion that Kiba offered. His friend did have a tendency to go crazy and all out on things like birthdays, especially people's 18th or 21st.

"Fine, fine. If you really want to do something, I guess we could go to the island or something and go to Lui's Backyard. "(3)

Kind of bummed that his blonde-headed camp Ionian hadn't said the Vegas trip, but still excited that he wanted to go to the island for his birthday, he quickly took out his cell phone and effectively started texting all their friends the date, time, and location.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said, though he could already guess.

"I'm telling everyone what we're gonna do for your big day."

"But we haven't even booked anything at Louie's"

Kiba scoffed at his friend.

"That's why you have me! I'll tell the manager what time and date I want it and that I want the entire top floor reserved. The guy'd be an idoit if he turned down an me, considering my dad owns the half of the island they're located at."

Naruto sighed, sometimes having rich friends was a pain in the ass. They thought they were gods or something. Not that Naruto wasn't rich or anything, actually he'd get his inheritance on his eighteenth birthday.

Right now he was living with his Uncle Jiraya, which was one of the most top paid writer's in all of the country, so he was living pretty comfortably.

Finally realizing how quiet it was, Naruto looked for lee, because he wasn't in the chair. "Lee? Where'd you run off to?'

He heard a thud followed by giggling, which was coming somewhere in the direction of kiba's kitchen. Kiba had heard it too, and got up to see what their friend was doing. We they peered inside the kitchen, they both gasped.

There Lee was.

On the stove.

Humping it.

And chugging down a bottle of sake.

"Yeah, bitch! Take it!"

"Damnit Lee! I just finished cleaning that stove from last time you were here!"

**But why do you want to be Loretta, Stan?**

**I want to have babies.**

**YOU WANNA HAVE BABIES!**

**What? It's every person's right to have babies if they want to.**

**BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE BABIES!**

**Don't you oppress me.**

**I'm not oppressing you Stan! You haven't got a womb! Where you gonna keep it? A BOX!**

"Awwww! Look at you! Look at how cute you are!"

Ino was currently tapping the glass of the Shit-zu puppies' case. She, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba were at the huge pet store in downtown. The building itself was the size of a mini-mall, the inside was spotless, and there were countless breeds of animals everywhere. They could have gone to any pet store to buy a regular pet, but this was no regular animal they were buying. They were looking for hybrids, and this was the only store in the region that sold them. The little d all of them heading in that direction, once in a while stopping to look at the animals evils, as you can imagine, were ridiculously expensive. So much so, that they all had to pitch in to buy it.

Neji was looking around for a sales person to ask where they were when Hinata pointed towards the back. They all started walking, stopping occasionally to look at some animals.

It was a separate room that had glass windows to see through, six along the side. It looked like a mini daycare. IT had about twelve kids inside that were playing with a wide variety of toys.

"Oh my god! Aren't they the cutest fucking things you've ever seen!" Ino loudly squealed and sakura couldn't help but stare lovingly at the little ones on the other side of the glass too.

"Excuse me miss, but could you please refrain from using that language. There are young people around." Said a sales person that was coming towards them, the man was wearing a light blue vest with a white button shirt and black slacks. The guy had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Did you need any help?" The guy was now close enough to read his name tag, it read Michael.

It was Neji who spoke up first, while Ino looked back to the glass and Hinata looking more quietly. Kiba had sunk out to the section with the puppies some time ago.

"Yes, we would like to look at your hybrids please."

The salesperson turned towards the door to the separate and knocked on it. After a few seconds, a girl appeared from the other side of the door. She had dark brown hair, up in a pony-tail, and light brown eyes. Her uniform was similar to the other guy's but she wore a white lab coat. She immiately greeted him with a devilish grin and put her hands on her hips. (4)

"My my my! Such attractive people you've brought to me Michael! But you know I don't get off work until six! So I must turn away from your orgies! Oh how I weep! Ha hahahaha!"

The girl was loud, and seemed hyper. She was pretty though, and huge boobs for her age. They looked real, though. The guy made an audible sigh and smacked her upside the head. Making her giggle.

"Stop talking about things like that pervert. Besides, these people are interested in your 'children'."

The girl took another glance at us and smiled, dimples proudly showing.

"Sure thing! Oh and you look super sexy with your new haircut there, Michael!"

She opened the door for us and we walked into a hallway that let us see the kids closer, no windows, just a low wall. The girl was now closer and Neji could read her name tag. 'Stephanie'

Stephanie quickly turned towards us, with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay! First thing's first! These beauties aren't cheap, so I hope you are willing to spend quite a bit on them." She then looked at us for our response.

This time it was Hinata's turn to talk, her quiet voice filling the room.

"Yes, we are aware that Hybrids are expensive. How much do these cost?"

Stephanie gave a loving look to the kids playing, and smiled as a little girl chased another girl.

"Well, they vary in prices depending on the breed of animal they are infused with. The price starts at 75.000 to 800,000 dollars. Whoever you should choose, they already have a wardrobe and furniture if you choose to take it. They really do make great companions."

Ino looked a little surprised at the price range. They wouldn't have a problem paying for it, but damn! These things were fucking expensive!

"There won't be a problem with cost, so can we see them?" Ino leaned on the low wall and a few children were giving them strange looks and giggling.

"Un, sure. But some of them are shy, if you have any questions, I'll be in this adjacent room."

Ino and Hinata walked into the play room and Neji stayed in the hallway. The girls seemed to be having fun with the little ones and after a while he asked if they found one that they thought Naruto would like.

"Well, they're all adorable Neji! I really like her, Neji!" Ino then hugged a small little girl with pink hair and snow white ears, smiling and giggling.

Hinata was blushing cutely as a little boy with dark red hair and ears were pulling at her hair.

Neji took another look at the little girl in Ino's arms. She seemed alright, but he didn't trust having a girl, even a pet, at Jiraya's house. And just when he was about to voice his opinion, he heard a loud crash in the room that Stephanie had walked into followed by laughing. He sneakily peered into the door way and saw that Stephanie was in the corner laughing her ass off to the center of the room, he saw a man with white hair and half of his face covered, kneeling in front of a little boy who looked extremely pissed.

"Bwahahahaha! Oh my god Kakashi! He's too much! I love him! Hahahahaha!" Tears were in the corners of the pretty brunette's eyes.

Kakashi let out a loud sigh and ruffled the little boy's hair, causing his scowl to deepen and swat the hand away.

"Neh, neh Sasuke. No need to over react; it's just a little shot. You didn't need to throw a vase at my head."

Sasuke blushed furiously and quickly turned his head and caught Neji's eye.

"What do you want?" the little raven said, making the other two look at Neji as well.

Knowing that he'd been discovered, Neji moved from the door frame and walked into the room, taking a closer look at the little one. He had raven hair with two furry ears poking out of his head. The paleness of his skin prettily contrasted with the blackness of his hair and eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt that had a high collar and white knee high shorts. His black tail was twitching behind him.

This boy was by far the prettiest of all the hybrids in the store.

Neji stepped closer to the agitated raven and received a harsh glare. Making the older brunette chuckle.

"This is Sasuke; sorry he has sort of a short temper."

Stephanie said with an amused tone in her voice.

"I like him; I think he'd be perfect for my friend."

That was when Sasuke grabbed a stapler and threw it at Neji, who quickly dodged it.

Yes, this little one would be perfect for Naruto.

Snickering in the corner, Stephanie finally spoke.

"Well that's nice and dandy, but I don't know about that. He's not exactly for sale."

Neji turned to look at her.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well for one, He is extremely violent and antisocial. Aren't you, Sasu-chan?"

Another nearby item was quickly flung at her, which she easily dodged. She was used to it by now.

"And two, he's very expensive. His breed is almost extinct and it would be very hard to take care of him."

"I thought you said the highest price was 800,000?"

Readjusting her coat, she took a seat behind her desk and Kakashi took one on the opposite side.

"Well you see, that is the highest price for those in the play area, but Sasuke here is worth a lot more."

Raising an eyebrow, Neji was about to ask why when Ino and Hinata walked into the room with Kiba.

Ino immediately spotted Sasuke and was about to run up to him and hug him, when a loud hiss stopped her. The shock and surprise on her face was priceless. Kiba grinned at the little raven and laughed at his friend.

"Whoa Ino! Looks like the little tyke isn't all that fond of you! I like em'!so Neji, did you guys find a kid for Naru?"

Neji turned back to Stephanie, who had placed Sasuke on her lap, who surprisingly wasn't struggling or hitting her. She was combing her fingers through his hair and stroking his tail, which he let out a content mew to.

"Don't look so surprised Kid. There's a reason she's in charge of all these little ones." The man named Kakashi said from his seat.

"Ah, well yes. So actually how much does he cost?"

Scratching behind Sasuke's ear, she replied without looking at them. She already guessed what their response was gonna be.

"Two million."

Everyone's eyes bugged the shit out of their head, except Neji who winced.

"Holy shit dude! Does he make waffles out of his ass or what?" Kiba blurt out.

Stephanie and Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"Neh Sasu-chan, can you make waffles like that?"

She got a glare as her answer.

"I guess not. Well I already told you why. He's one of the last of his kind, there's only one other like him, but he vanished."

Sasuke looked down at the reminder, but he was affectionately petted and was purring softly.

It was quiet for a while, Ino and Hinata were considering just choosing another pet, but Kiba spoke out again.

"Well, it was more than we planned, but it shouldn't be that much of a problem. Neji, do you think we should?"

If anyone could make this decision, it was Neji. He knew more than anyone what Naruto would like. He smirked at the little raven on the girl's lap, which rewarded him with a glare.

"Definitely, Naruto will love him."

**Lol **

**I don't think that's very smart. What if someone else had come in huh, Kiba?**

**I freakin love the Hangover!**

**This is how where I live is.**

**Yes, I am putting myself into my fictions again! SO! **

**Lol **

**Well, yes this is my new story.**

**I actually have no idea when Naruto's birthday is.**

**Lol**

**Review and Fav!**


	2. Happy BDay!

**Lol well yes, the first chapter got popular surprisingly fast and I got really happy. Just to let you know, I thrive on reviews, not on favorites. So there can be a million favorites, but if there's no reviews I won't update the story. But since this got like 8 reviews in 2 days, I'm making another chapter. **

**Recently I've gotten really into Hetalia, or more importantly. UsXUk. Lol I think it's silly and all but it's just so cute. Maybe I'll make a fanfiction about them but I don't know. As I have said in other stories, school has been hectic and I'm seriously slacking off.**

**So this chapter is Naru's b-day and everyone parties and everything. The first part has mostly Neji but that's because he has Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Love Save The Empty~!**

Neji sighed for about the billionth time that evening. After they all decided that they would buy Sasuke for Naruto, which Stephanie and Kakashi were mildly surprised about, they had to decide on who would take the little one to their house until after Naruto's party at the island. They couldn't exactly take Sasuke to a club; he was still a little kid.

Naturally, Neji was chosen.

They bought Sasuke, and Stephanie explained certain things that Sasuke could and couldn't eat, do, etc. She also gave him Sasuke's clothes, but said that if we wanted to pick up the furniture, we would have to set up an appointment with them to send their moving trucks to Naruto's house.

She had effectively teased the little raven saying to be a good boy, or else she'd have to go to his new house and spank him. All in all, it seemed liked Sasuke would miss her. He had given her a lick to the cheek and her a kiss to his nose, before saying bye and scratching his ear. (1)

Now here Neji was, in his car, with a pissed off hybrid in his back seat asking why Neji looked like a girl with his long hair, why he was so quiet, and if they could stop for the restroom for the tenth time.

'Note to self: Never have kids.'

Finally pulling up into his house, He was greeted by his personal butler Suzaku. Neji got out of his car and kindly greeted him.

"Good evening, young master. Will you need my help? It looks as if you have a lot of bags."

"Yes, thank you very much Suzaku. I will need these things to be put into the guest bedroom upstairs next to my room."

Sasuke took that opportunity to also get out of the car, a slight frown on his chibi face.

The butler looked surprised to see that his young master had had a child in his back seat.

"This is Sasuke. He is a hybrid that my friends and I bought for Naruto's birthday. Sasuke will be staying in the guest room for the time being."

With that, Neji started walking into his house, Suzaku giving a bow at his master's departure. Sasuke stayed still for a moment, shocked that the older brunette had just left him alone, but quickly caught up with him.

**Little boys, don't know how to treat little girls.**

**Daddy didn't teach me.**

…**.**

**Lov~e save the Empty**

It was the day of Naruto's party, and everyone was getting dressed, including Neji. He was about to put on his shoes when his phone started to ring on his dresser. Walking along his room, temporarily forgetting about his shoes, he checked the caller id to see who it was.

'Ino'

Flipping it open, he held it against his ear and gave himself a once over in the mirror.

"_Ah Neji! Thank god! Do you know who's taking the cake?"_

"What the hell are you talking about? Weren't you supposed to get it, Ino?"

"_FUCK! Well I'm just coming back from Tenten's house, and it's far from the bakery. Neji could you please pick up the cake? It's only like 20 minutes away from your house right?"_

Oh look, another sigh.

"Yeah, I'll go pick it up. Call Kiba and make sure all the decorations and things are in order."

"_Yes can do! Thank you, Neji! Bye!"_

And with that, Ino hung up. Shit, now he had to pick up the cake, too. Going back to his forgotten shoe, he quickly did the laces and started heading out the door. He'd have to leave early if he'd want to get to the club before the party started. He was out in the hallway and stopped at Sasuke's door. Or at least, his temporary door, and knocked. There was no answer, even after a second time, so he quietly turned the knob and went inside.

The sight that was presented to him, if he were a lesser man or Ino, would have made him 'aww' at the cute little panther curled up to himself, snuggling an oversized body pillow on the bed.

He quietly walked over to the bed and nudged Sasuke's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. After a few annoyed groans, He did and scowled at Neji.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in a tired tone.

Neji's eyebrow twitched what a rude brat.

"I'm leaving to my friend's birthday, and I want you to be good while I'm gone, okay?"

Sasuke took that time to rub his eyes and sit fully upright.

"Is your friend the one who's going to be my owner?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I go with you to his party? I'm a present after all."

The last sentence was said with a bitter tone that Neji easily picked up and sighed.

"No you can't. It's at a club, and I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to be there. Wouldn't want you to get stolen and kidnapped now."

Sasuke's ears flattened against his head and he frowned. He laid back down and covered himself with blankets.

"Fine. "

Neji did a little nod, more to himself than anything, and left the room.

**Waka Waka Eh Eh!**

Naruto's party was in the VIP section of the club and they were currently setting up for the birthday boy to arrive. Neji himself had just arrived with the giant cake, with orange frosting, a few minutes ago. Kiba and Hinata were bringing Naruto, Ino was on her way, and there was already a good twenty people helping out, with more to come.

The club was already alive with hundreds of people and the welcoming loud music that seemed to bounce off the walls. The smell of alcohol and sweat filled the air.

Neji wondered when would be the right time to show Naruto his new pet. The blonde would probably get hammered tonight, and in the morning a hangover. They could always tell him at the party and show him Sasuke later.

Feeling his phone vibrate, he pocketed it and checked the screen.

'_Naruto will be there in 3 minutes. Love, Kiba'_

Hurrying up everyone to get everything in place, Neji quickly replied.

'_We're ready for him.'_

_In the parking lot…_

There was the unmistakable sound of the trunk opening from a certain long-haired, pale-eyed Neji's car. Letting out a huff of success in finally figuring out how to open the trunk, which was dangerous because he could of suffocated, the little raven cracked open the trunk lid just enough to view his surroundings.

There was music that was, in his opinion, unnessicarily loud and people crowding what looked like the entrance to a building. Seeing that there was no one near him, Sasuke quietly snuck out of the trunk and hid behind another car closer to the building. His ears twitching at the nervousness he was feeling.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time to follow Neji to see who his new master was going to be, but now it didn't seem so good of an idea.

There were people cursing that they had been waiting for hours, while others just waltzed in. He knew that they wouldn't let him in through the front door, so he started searching for options.

'_There!'_

There was an open window, it wasn't big, but it was large enough for him to barely fit. Using his feline characteristics, he jumped up the crates along the wall to get up to the window. Poking his head in first, he saw that it was the ladies restroom. There were girls at all the mirrors, reapplying make-up and taking to each other. Their voices and conversations made Sasuke scowl. Girls were annoying.

Using the best of his abilities, he quietly lowered himself into the restroom in the last stall. Once he was down, he quickly locked the door to make sure no one went in while he was in there.

It would be tricky to get pass all the girls in the restroom unnoticed.

Deciding there was no other way; he reached the lock to the door and undid it.

'_Alright, on the count of three.'_

He put his small hand against the stall, ready to push.

'_One….Two….THREE!'_

He burst through the door quickly running to the exit door of the restroom be hide the shocked and scarred girls.

"EH! Was that a little boy?"

"OMG dude! Did you see his ears! That was a hybrid!"

Sasuke had finally disappeared into the shadows of the club, being seen briefly by the ongoing strobe light of the club. He saw a lot of people dancing, but couldn't find Neji. He would look for his future master, except the brunette hadn't told him anything about him, so his best bet was to find Neji.

Quickly maneuvering through the crowd, almost getting his tail steeped on a couple of times, Sasuke had made it under the stairs. He was closer to the bar and scanned it. No, not there. He let his eyes scan the dance floor again to see if he was there. He thought he saw a flash of long brown hair the way Neji's was, and decided to expertly follow the person.

It was tough getting through all the dancers, with them pushing their bodies against one another, but somehow he managed. The person he was following was half-way up the stairs and now Sasuke could tell it was infact Neji, because he had turned his face down to the dance floor, looking over it. Feeling satisfaction in being right, Sasuke quickly and stealthily went up the stairs, hiding in the shadows while going up.

When he had made it up the stairs, he gave an exhausted sigh as he saw another dance floor filled with people. Not only that, but he had also lost sight of Neji. Now where was he supposed to go? Deciding the corner of the room was the best bet, he headed towards it.

The heat of the club was finally getting to him, as he was slightly sweating and was letting out soft pants. In the safety of the dark corner, he gave the room a quick once over trying to find the other male again. Beyond the cluster of bodies, he could see a room eliminated in a soft orange.

He started making his way towards it, and about half way there, he let out a loud yelp as his tail was sharply tugged.

His eyes were slightly tearing up at the corners. His tail and ears were super sensitive and any little thing could hurt. Looking back to see what had caused his pain, he saw that his tail had a hand wrapped around it, and attached to that hand was a man.

A very grown man with a devilish smirk across his lips.

Sasuke didn't need animal instincts to tell him that this man meant trouble.

The said man tugged on his tail again, making him wince and tear up more.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

Pulling Sasuke's tail so that he brought him closer, the man grabbed the smaller boy's chin and whispered in his ear.

"What's a nice looking hybrid like you doing at a bar like this, huh? Don't you know someone could just come and steal you away? Espeacially a cutie like you."

He started petting Sasuke's tail at the last sentence, and instead of purring in delight, Sasuke shivered in fear and disgust.

Suddenly following Neji seemed like a really really bad idea.

Sasuke let out a whimper and tried to push the other man off, ready to scratch, knee him in the crotch, bite him, and punch him if necessary. But before either of them could do anything else, the other man was suddenly off of him a hand against the big man's chest seeming to keep him back.

"Hey man, I don't think you should be perving on little boys in the middle of a club. Now why don't you go on ahead and leave him alone." Came a deep voice from behide Sasuke.

A hand was placed on Sasuke's head, and he turned to see what his savior looked like. Behide him stood a tall man with shaggy blonde hair. Said man, suddenly looked at Sasuke and gave him a reassuring smile. Sasuke suddenly blushed, this man's eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen, and since the club was dimly lighted, he was sure they were even bluer.

The other man looked about ready to shout at the blonde man, when Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal style cradling him against his chest and quickly made his way to the orange room Sasuke had seen before.

If Sasuke hadn't been blushing before, he was now. He felt so small compared to the large arms and chest he was currently against. He just let the blonde stranger carry him like that as he hid his face and flattened his ears in embarrassment. He would have to thank him later for saving him.

He felt more than heard the chuckle coming from the blonde and frowned into his shirt,

"What's so funny, idoit!"

The older man, pinched Sasuke's ear softly, a little peeved at the unnessacary insult.

"Hey that's no way to thank the person who rescued you from a pedo rapist, you little bastard." He said softly.

"Whatever."

The orange room was brighter than the rest of the club, if only by a little bit. His ears twitched when he heard a few people in the room talk and laugh.

The man had stopped and sat Sasuke down onto a nearby chair.

When Sasuke looked up, he blushed again. He was right. His eyes were even bluer in this light.

Kneeling down in front of the hybrid, the blonde man smiled again/.

"Now, mind telling me what you're doing here little guy. How'd you even get in?"

Sasuke looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"I was following someone…"

"Oh, a girlfriend perhaps."

The blonde said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Making Sasuke blush. He was mocking him.

"Of course not, baka-idoit! I was following a guy name-!"

"A guy named me, isn't that right Sasuke?"

Neji was on the opposite side of the room, looking positively livid at knowing that Sasuke had followed him. Sasuke let a little scowl appear on his face.

So much for Neji not knowing he had followed him.

"Neji! You know this little brat?" The blonde man looked over his shoulder thumb pointing in the general direction of Sasuke.

Neji let out a loud sigh, man he's been doing that a lot lately, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know him. Naruto, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Naruto."

'Naruto?' why had Sasuke heard that name before?

"Sasuke, this is Naruto. Naruto's going to be your new master."

Naruto had turned his head and looked at the little raven in shock, Sasuke was doing the same. If possible his cheeks got even redder.

"Happy birthday Naruto."

**Lol well, happy belated birthday Naru!**

**Yes well, this chapter took me awhile to write.**

**Like about for days.**

**I'm like having explosive diarrhea right now and…**

**I know suuupper sexy right?**

**Anyway, I think I got food poisoning and I've been going to the restroom like all day.**

**I decided to end the chapter there because I really didn't feel like writing anymore.**

**Lol ugh my stomach hurts **

**REVIEW! I don't care if you favorite this story**

**I WANT REVIEWS~!**


	3. My Milkshake is Better Than Yours!

**AH! I'm sorry! I would have updated faster but I got the flu and I've been doing a lot of work in school. Anyway, yeah, I'm starting this in my English class, because we're watching pride & predijuice. So if my writings seem a little…formal…I beg your forgiveness. I love this movie so much, so it's hard to not put away my computer and watch it.**

**Lol, in the last chapter, Naruto and Sasuke's first meeting was cute and nice. But believe me when I say, all hell's about to break loose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Naruto.**

**Warning: Sasuke OOCness and weirdness.**

**ATTENTION! I know that I said I would update soon, but I got the flu and had to postpone this chapter a while longer than intended. I'm sorry **

**Oh how I love Surprises**

Sasuke was fidgeting in the leather seat in the back of Naruto's orange Ferrari, courtesy of Kiba and Ino. Naruto was beaming in the front. He had been surprised to say the least when Neji had said that the little raven, Sasuke was to be his. Naruto had quickly run to Neji and hugged him. Neji told Naruto how Kiba, Ino, and Hinata also helped paid for the little monster, expertly leaving out how much Sasuke actually cost.

Deciding to not drink anymore in hopes of playing with Sasuke later, Naruto had left the night club leaving his drunken friends at 1:00 am.

Now they both were on their way to Naruto's house. One really excited the other extremely nervous.

Not it was not in Sasuke's nature to be nervous, except when he had no idea what to expect. It was not like he knew anything about Naruto other than the fact that he was his new master and was friends with Neji.

The silence in the car was long and awkward, until Naruto decided to turn up the radio. After which Sasuke's nervousness turned quickly into pure rage and disgust.

"Change the fucking station!" The little one screamed from the back seat, scaring Naruto so much that he swerved into the oncoming traffic lane.

Sasuke began throwing a tantrum in the back seat when Naruto hadn't changed the station right away. Kicking the seat and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Quickly turning back into his correct lane, avoiding a white truck that honked and was now flipping him off, he changed the station and gripped the steering wheel for dear life.

'Holy Fucking Shit…' was Naruto's only thought.

Sasuke had stopped screaming so suddenly that if made Naruto think that it had never happened. Chancing a glance in his rear-view mirror, he checked to see if the other had passed out or something. But there he was, sitting perfectly still, looking out the window, hand holding up his little chin. The only real evidence of what had happened was the way Sasuke was slowly panting, the blush on his cheeks, and his ears were flat against his head.

"Uh…Sasuke….Are you okay?"

"Hn."

"Are...are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

'Maybe Sasuke was bi-polar or something…..'

"But you were…screaming and…kicking….."

"No I wasn't!"

Now Sasuke had turned towards him, glare set in place, but it lost most of its effect becaue of the mad blush of the white face.

Sasuke had told him to change the station.

"Did you not like the song that was playing?"

Sasuke turned quickly back to the window.

"I hate California Girls…."

'Not to self: Never play California Girls with Sasuke in the car. Ever. Might result in head on collision.'

**We've been like Sid and Nancy for weeks now.**

**We have some disagreements but I hardly think I'm Sid Viscous.**

**No, I'm Sid**

**Oh! So I'm Nancy?**

Sasuke had dozed off in the car about an hour ago, and Naruto couldn't blame him. It was 2:30 in the morning, poor little guy was probably exhausted. Driving up to the gate to his uncle's house, Naruto sighed. So Sasuke was really going to be his new pet. Reaching the end of the long driveway, Naruto parked his car in one of the three garages and got out of the car. Seeing Sasuke through the window, he couldn't help but think he was absolutely adorable.

Sasuke was curled up around himself on the backseat, ears flat against his dark locks, and a slight blush on his face. Letting a quiet chuckle slip past his lips, he opened the door to the back and carefully gathered Sasuke in his arms bridal style. Kicking the door closed, he pushed the button to close the garage and headed for his room. He would look for a room to set Sasuke's things in the morning, they were both tired.

Naruto was about halfway through the living room when he heard the refrigerator door open, deciding a quick detour wouldn't do anything, and he headed for the kitchen. And he quickly wished he hadn't.

There in all his naked glory stood, his uncle.

"Jesus old man! Cover that shit up! I'm gonna have nightmares about this for years!"

Jiraya turned at hearing his nephew's yells, and grinned. He stuck his hip out and posed in the frame of the fridge. Letting Naruto see his full nakedness.

"Don't be jealous that you would look half as good as this," he paused to gesture to all of himself. "When you're my age."

"Ah! For the love of God! At least cover yourself with the bag of grapes or something! What no! Not the grapes! Use the broccoli!"

If Naruto wouldn't have been in the most scarring situation in his life, he would have noticed that all his yelling was making Sasuke wake up and stir in his arms.

"Stop that!" Jiraya was now pivoting his pelvis and jiggling his junk like party boy in jackass...

Sasuke chose that moment unfortunately to decide to wake up, and look at what was causing all the noise.

He really really shouldn't have….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! My eyes! I think I'm gonna throw up!"

Naruto almost slapped himself upside the head; of course all the noise would wake the other up. Now he was probably scarred for life too. He quickly ran out of the kitchen and headed for his room.

Jiraya was left in the kitchen insulted. "I'll have you know, that this milkshake brings ALL the girls to the yard!"

Jiraya went back into the fridge to get that piece of chocolate cake that's been calling his name all day, when he suddenly stopped.

…

…..

…

…

"Was Naruto carrying a little girl…?"

**I'm a Diva!**

**Now now now!**

**Diva is the female version of a Hustler!**

Slamming his door shut, Naruto carefully slumped down the door Sasuke still in his arms.

"Jesus fucking Christ…." Naruto tiredly sighed.

Sasuke was feeling a little bit uncomfortable, nestled in the blonde's arms. Even if he wanted to get up, he couldn't. His arms were pinned underneath Naruto's and his head was tightly buried in his chest, making him unconsciously breath in his scent. Which smelled like musky woods and grass. It smelled nice to Sasuke's nose, smelled natural. He snuggled a little more, letting that delicious scent surround him.

"Heh heh, sorry about that little guy. That old guy was Jiraya. He's my uncle. Be nice to him cause he owns this house you and I are living in kay." Naruto's big blue eyes were looking at him kindly. Sasuke wished he would stop it; it was making him feel like a girl.

"I'm not a girl, so stop being so gentle, it's making me sick." Even as he said this, his head still stayed buried in Naruto. He was starting to drift off to sleep.

Naruto's big hand came up and scratched behide his ear, making Sasuke release a small purr and blush.

"So I guess you're the type that likes it rough."

Sasuke's head shot up to glare at Naruto and was about to insult him again, but Naruto, deciding to not hear what Sasuke had to say, leaned in to silence him with a quick kiss. It only lasted about two seconds, but Sasuke felt like it lasted forever.

Even when Naruto pulled back, Sasuke stayed where he was. He eyes not focused on anything. It felt like he was in some sort of trance, but knew exactly what was going on. Seeing the spaced out look on Sasuke's face, Naruto ruffled his hair and took him to the bed. They would share his bed for tonight. Naruto went to the bed with Sasuke and got under the covers.

Sasuke clutched tightly onto Naruto's shirt, still in his haze and drifted to sleep buried in the Blonde's chest.

**L-O-V-E**

**Just NOTHER WORD I NEVER LEARNED TO PRONOUNCE!**

**LOL WELL, YES**

**THIS Chapter is shorter.**

**But I wanted to end it there.**

**And Sasuke's acting a little weird at the end there right?**

**Well, that's because our little one has just imprinted but he**

**Doesn't know it.**

**Will go in further detail in future chapters**

**Lol **

**Jiraya's milkshake brings all the girls to the yard**

**And their like**

**It's better than ours**

**Damn right it's better than yours**

**I can teach you but I'd have to charge**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Evey Interaction Starts A Chain Reaction

**Lol was the last chapter disturbing enough for you? Well, yeah sorry about the last chapter being so short. I'll try to make this one a lot longer but no guarantees. **

**Ugh I had to do a fitness gram in school the other day, and there were so many things wrong with me. Anyway yeah, I'm going to be in and out for a while because of all the work I have to be doing in school right now. **

**WHO WANTS TO SEE THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE! I DO I DO! I'm thinking of not going to school Friday to see it, but only if I don't have any tests or anything. Tom Felton is hot. In a weird creepy bad boy angst vampire sort of way…HE'S WEIRD HOT! Lol yes.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! I SAW HARRY POTTER ON SUNDAY! IT WAS AMAZINGGGGGG! FREAKIN LOVED IT!**

**I know this is completely wrong and off topic, but I have something to tell you guys! I think I'm in love with a teacher at my school! Lol and I don't even have him for any classes, PLUS! He's one of my ex-teacher's boyfriends. He's not THAT old, only like 26. OMG! I HAVEN'I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU THE BEST PART! HIS LAST NAME IS LOVE! They call me DOCTOR LOVE! Lol XD yes well, just wanted to share that with you. I've been 'Stalking' him for like 3 weeks.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its Characters! I own my own perverted thoughts and mind.**

**La Isla Bonita~!**

**Last night I dreamt of San Pedro**

**Just I never gone I knew the song**

**Girl with eyes like Brown Hazel**

…

**Your Spanish Lullaby**

Sasuke could hear someone talking, but his mind couldn't decipher who it belonged to. He just felt the need to be close to it. He felt around him to find the person that that voice belonged to, and his little hands came in contact with a firm stomach and chest.

He momentarily heard the voice stop, but it continued on talking to whoever he was talking to. Snuggling into the warmth that the chest provided him, he sighed when he breathed in the heavy musky scent of woods his partner had. He was already drifting back into unconsciousness but his name was being repeated along with a few 'wake up's.

Ignoring the now annoying voice, he fell asleep once more only to be rudely awakened by someone pinching the end of his tail.

His eyes flew open and he tried to tug his tail away from the tan hand. A pained mew escaping him, before he had the chance to stop it. The hand still stayed on his tail, not hurting it, just holding it.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's bright grin greeting him, and the urge to smile was taking him, but he quickly looked to the side to hide the blush that was already on his cheeks. He gave a look back at his tail and tried to tug it free again.

No chance.

Still not looking at the blonde man, Sasuke started to talk.

"Why are you holding my tail, let go of it."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the shadow of the other man move closer to him, and felt the heavy chin being placed on top of his head.

His blush grew about ten times darker, but Naruto still couldn't see it at the angle Sasuke head was turned at.

Naruto gave a testing pet with the thumb of his hand on the little panther's tail, and felt Sasuke shudder under him.

"Ne, Sasu-chan. Is it true that hybrid's ears and tail are extremely sensitive?"

The blonde man felt Sasuke trying to tug his tail free again, but he held it firmly again, and ran his whole hand over the length of Sasuke's tail.

He felt a stronger shudder go through Sasuke and picked up his chin, when the other bent forward.

"St-Stop it, urasontach-chi!"

It was more like a mew than an actual threat though, and Naruto deciding to take his chances, raised his other hand and petted Sasuke's ears at the same time as the tail waiting for the other's reaction.

Sasuke twitched and then he heard it.

Sasuke was….

Purring.

A grin came onto Naruto's face and he let out a quiet laugh.

"So you can be cute and adorable."

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, the nastiest glare he had pointed at the blonde. But that's when he made his mistake. As soon as he made eye contact with the other, he felt the warm sensation form in his gut and quickly move its way throughout his body.

Sasuke's cheeks seemed to be stained with a permanent blush, and he quickly got up out of the bed away from the warm embrace of Naruto's arms.

"I…I'm hungry. What do you have to eat?"

Naruto smiled at the little raven and also got out of bed, revealing he was only wearing a shirt and boxers.

Sasuke could have sworn that he fell asleep wearing more…

The blonde walked past him and into the hallway, ushering him to follow. Now that Sasuke was awake, and not scared for his life like last night….or this morning….however you want to look at it, he was surprised to see that Naruto actually lived in a rather big house.

They were on their way downstairs, when the sound of a ringing was heard.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted out suddenly and broke out in a sprint, leaving a shocked Sasuke on the stairs.

"O-oi! Naruto, where are you going!"

Naruto rounded a corner but yelled over his shoulder.

"Gomen, Sasuke but I have to get the door!"

"But…..i."

Sasuke's voice died down.

'I don't know where to go from here….'

**Your Toxic tongue slipping under**

**And I love what you're doing**

**Don't you know that you're **

**TOXIC**

"**DDiiiiinnnng~~~Dooong!~~~!"**

Naruto finally reached the door, slightly out of breath, and peered through the peep hole (1) to see who it was. There was a young guy there. Opening the door, Naruto took in the other dude.

The guy had short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked at Naruto boredly and reached into the bag that was slinged around his shoulder and took out a small envelope.

Naruto looked at the letter skeptically, and carefully took it. The other did a short bow and left.

'Well….that was…weird..'

Naruto thought as he saw the letter postal car drive off into the distance.

Flipping over the letter, Naruto saw that it was addressed to him. He was about to open it, when he heard a shout.

"Shit!"

He left Sasuke inside!

In THERE!

WITH JIRAYA!

He ran inside to the last place he left Sasuke, but he got as far as the living room before he stopped.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

Jiraya was standing on top of the couch trying to reach Sasuke, who was on top of the bookshelf in the living room with a positively scared look on his face. God only knows what his uncle had done to the little guy.

The older man turned to his nephew, a questioning looking on his face.

"Him? Don't you mean her?"

Naruto stepped into the center of the living room, sending Sasuke an apologizing look.

"No! Now leave Sasuke alone you prevy pedo old man! Or I'm gonna tell Tsunade that you molest little boys!"

Jiraya let out a huff and jumped down from the couch and dusted himself off.

"I am not a Pedophile you idoit, I just appreciate all types of females!"

Sasuke sent a glare at the old man.

"I'm not a girl, you jackass!"

"You little brat! Come down here and say that to my face!"

"Yeah right! So you can molest me again!"

"I'll give you something to molest you litt-!"

"SSHHUUUUUT UUUP!"

Naruto suddenly screamed, silencing the other two males.

"Jiraya, go to your room!"

The older man's shoulders slumped and he walked out of the living room, in the direction of his room.

Naruto let out a sigh, and looked back at Sasuke.

Now that he thought about it, how did he get all the way up there?

"Neh, Sasuke. You look like a kitten whose hiding from some big bad dog."

The blonde said with a big grin splashed across his face. Sasuke scowled and jumped off, landing on his feet.

"Don't laugh at me, idoit. I'm still hungry."

The blush on Sasuke's cheeks was absolutely adorable, and Naruto couldn't help picking him up.

"O-oi! Don't pick me up so suddenly!"

"Aw! But you're just so cute! Does Kitty want milk?"

Could Sasuke get anymore embarrassed?

They made their way towards the kitchen, with Naruto still holding Sasuke.

Once there, the blonde placed the little raven on the kitchen isle and went rummaging through the fridge. Sasuke couldn't help that his eyes kept going back to Naruto, and the way he instantly missed the warmth the other's body gave him.

Sasuke snapped his head away from Naruto once, the other turned towards him, with milk and cereal in hand.

"I don't really know how to cook, so I hope cereal is fine?"

Sasuke gave a nod, and waited for the other to place the bowls on the isle so they could start eating.

Sasuke didn't know what cereal it was, but he could tell there was probably a pound of sugar in every bite he took. None the less, he ate it.

About halfway through, the phone started to ring, and Naruto got up to pick up the phone on the wall.

"Hello?"

Sasuke strained to see if he could hear what was being said on the other line, but he was too far.

"Ah! Neji!"

Sasuke ears perked up at the name of the brunette. He wondered how the other was doing.

"_Good morning, Naruto. I'm just calling to check up on Sasuke."_

"Oh that little drama queen!"

Naruto then winked at Sasuke just to annoy him and continued.

"He's fine. Jiraya's got it in for him though. Think I should hide him in my room forever?"

"_Poor Sasuke. No, if you do that, Jiraya would most likely think it a challenge and be more determined to get him. But besides that, he's overall okay?"_

"A few mental scarring here and there, but nothing too serious. It's not like he's missing an arm or has lost his innocence….wait…."

Naruto turned away from the phone to look at Sasuke, his face serious.

"Sasuke, you're still a virgin right? Jiraya hasn't touched you, has he?"

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT KIND OF QUEST-!"

Naruto turned back to the phone and continued talking happily.

"Yup! Still perfectly innocent!"

"_Yes, well that's very nice to hear. Now, his vet told me to tell you to make a visit with her as soon as Sasuke was with his rightful owner. She's at the Kohona Exotic and Domestic Pet Store in downtown. Hopefully you'll have time to take him today, just for a checkup and for her to tell you a little bit more about Sasuke."_

"Un, yeah. I don't have anything really planned for today, so I can take him. How will I know who she is though?"

"_Oh….you'll know…"_

_-Click-_

And with that, Neji hung up and Naruto was left on the phone. But he felt the need to torment Sasuke before also hanging up.

"Yeah I know right! Sasuke totally does that! I think it's super cute though!"

Sasuke's ears twitched at hearing his name being said so loudly by the other.

"You should have seen him Neji man! All curled up like that around me, it was the cutest damn thing ever!"

Sasuke blushed and glared at Naruto.

"Shut up! Idoit!"

"Now now Sasuke. That's a mean word to say."

He turned back to the phone.

"HE does, doesn't he? I was thinking of getting him a cute little dress while I'm at the Pet store."

"I'm not some girl! GODDAMNIT!"

Naruto burst out laughing and put the phone back on the hook.

"I know Sasu-chan, I know."

"You bastard, don't laugh at me!"

"hahhahahahahha!"

**Hello Daddy **

**Hello mom**

**I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-**

**CHERRRRRY BOOOOMB!**

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the pet store and Naruto was instantly awed by all the animals. He had never been to this store, even after living his whole life in Kohona. Man, it was pretty awesome.

They walked through the aisles and looking at the different animals. They were looking for this lady Neji had told them about, but didn't tell them what she looked like or where she was.

'_oh….you'll know…'_

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Naruto then heard a loud shout that sounded like Sasuke and noticed that he wasn't next to him anymore. Panicking, he ran through the rest of the isle until he reached the back wall of the store. And then he understood what Neji had meant.

This was Sasuke's vet.

In front of him was a young girl in a lab coat, tickling Sasuke.

"Neh, neh Sasuke! I've missed you. You're the only one who would throw things at me. "

Sasuke was wiggling and laughing on the floor below the other woman.

"Let—let me go! I-I can-can't breathe! Hahahaha!"

The girl sensed Naruto's presence and slowly got off Sasuke. Giving the blonde a happy grin.

"YO! You must be Sasu's new owner huh?"

The happy grin suddenly came off and was replaced with a serious look.

"Follow me."

She suddenly turned and went into a room, Sasuke following her.

_Traitor!_

Naruto gulped and quietly followed her. Maybe she was bi-polar or something? No one can change moods that quickly…

The room, was a light blue and had an examining table in the middle of the room. Sasuke was currently getting on the table and Naruto looked up, to see the bright piercing brown eyes of the vet staring him down.

Naruto gulped again.

This chick has to be insane or something.

The girl walked up to Naruto, Sasuke quietly watching them with interest.

After she was in front of Naruto, she stared into the deep blue that was Naruto's eyes.

Man, the blonde couldn't remember a time he felt more uncomfortable.

Then he felt a hand roughly squeeze his butt and he let out a squawk at the sudden grope.

"Well I can see that Sasuke is in very toned hands!"

"Stephanie-sensei, stop messing with Naruto."

Stephanie gave a grin to Sasuke and walked over the little one. Naruto meanwhile was still in a wave of confusion.

'What the hell is wrong with this woman! Did she just molest me?'

"Yes, so as to why I have asked for you both to be here today!"

She placed her hand on top of Sasuke's head, ruffling his hair and making the other scowl.

"Since you are now Sasuke's guardian, there are certain things you must know about him and what is to come!"

"What's to come? You make it sound like Sasuke's some sort of prophecy child or something?"

Stephanie smiled.

"or something indeed. Now, for the basics about Sasuke! His breed is an albino leopard.(2) I know I know, albino is white. Well, Sasuke's certain breed has a birth defect that makes them turn dark and when they get older, and can change into their animal form, they can also have red irises."

"Change into their animal form? But how do they-?"

"SH! I'm not done! Jesus! Anyway! So yes, now that Sasuke has a permanent owner, his aging will speed up until he becomes of age, then he will go into his first heat."

"Heat? What are you-?"

"Shut up! Let me Finish! Anyway, yes, his heat is the equivalent of puberty. During that time, he will need a mate. After puberty, he will be able to change into his animal form and his aging will be that of a regular human. Do you have any questions?"

There was an awkward silence between the three in the room. Sasuke had been expecting her to blurt out everything at once, but poor Naruto was shocked.

"What?"

Stephanie sighed. She thought he looked slow.

"Now that Sasuke has an owner, he is going to start growing faster until he reaches his puberty. Once he reaches puberty, he will go in heat. After his heat, he will age normally and will be able to change into his animal form."

Naruto paused to take all this new information in, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so how long before he goes into 'puberty'?"

Stephanie gave a look at Sasuke, tilting up his chin to get a better look at his face. Sasuke knew she was just doing it to touch him, but he didn't move.

"I'd say in about 3 months or so. But the part you need to be worried about is his heat."

A confused look crossed Naruto's face.

"What do you mean heat? "

Sasuke blushed. He didn't really know what it was but he had an idea.

"Well, Sasuke's animal instincts and hormones are going to go crazy and Sasu-chan here-"

She pointed a finger at Sasuke for dramatic effect.

"Is going to be a major horn dog, so I would advise finding him a suitable mate. However, his certain breed is rather difficult to breed with."

The woman looked down as if thinking deeply.

"What do you mean, difficult?"

She looked at Sasuke first and then at Naruto, a serious look on her face.

"Albino leopards tead to stick with one mate for their life. They are rather picky when it comes to mates, so it's hard for them to mate."

"And what happens if Sasuke doesn't mate during his heat?"

"Well…one of two things. One, he can't take the need to mate and simply goes out and has sex with the first thing he sees. Or, he doesn't mate completely and gets sick."

"Sick?"

She looked up and saw the worried expression on the handsome blonde's face and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but we've had cases like that before. It's nothing life-threatening. Maybe a fever. It's kind of like they have a bad case of the flu more than anything else."

Naruto smiled back at her, but was still worried. Now he had to look for a mate for Sasuke, hopefully he'd find someone the little raven would like.

"Now Mister…."

"Oh yes! My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm just going to do a check up on Sasuke, and you guys can be on your way. Feel free to look around the store, it shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes."

"Thank you, I'll do that."

Naruto did a small bow and smiled at Sasuke, giving him a small wave as he left the room.

Even though the older brunette was gathering her materials from her shelves, she caught how Sasuke tensed and looked after Naruto.

Now, that was interesting.

Placing her stethoscope around her neck, she walked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"Neh, neh, Sasuke-chan. Your master is super sexy, right?"

Sasuke in return, looked at her like she had grown a second head. A small blush decorating his pale cheeks.

"No way! He's the most annoying idoit I've ever met! He's even more annoying than Sakura!"

She chuckled at the mention of the little pink tiger that was still under her care. She would always bother the little raven, and continually confess her love for him.

"Well, than I guess if I were to take you away from him, then you wouldn't have a problem with it right Sasu-chan?"

There it was again. That tensing of the little kitten's body whenever the thought of Naruto leaving hit him. This could either be very good or really bad.

She took off the stethoscope and put in the ear pieces in place and placed the disk over Sasuke's heart.

"Breath nice and deep for me Sasuke, Kay?"

He did. A nice clear breath. No sounds that meant he was congested or was getting sick. His heart beat completely healthy as well.

' Time to test my little theory out.'

"Hey Sasu-chan, do you like Naruto-kun?"

'It's rising.'

"W-what! Of course not! Didn't you just hear me tell you, I think he's annoying?"

"Yes, I guess you did. So then, you wouldn't mind if I asked him out on a date right?"

'His heart rate. It's rising.'

"No!"

'I knew it. '

"Uh…..I-I mean! You can't because that'd be weird! Y-yeah, it would be really weird! Like a parent dating their kid's teacher! So, u-um, yes I would mind. Okay, Stephanie-sensei?"

'he's so flustered it's adorable. You have no idea what's happened do you, Sasuke?'

"Un, okay. I won't. Well, you're perfectly fine. Just tell Naruto-kun to bring you back in about 2 weeks for another checkup, okay?"

"Un! I'll see you later. Stephanie-sensei!"

"Bye."

His little back disappearing as he rounded the corner.

'You've done the most painful thing you could have, Sasuke-kun. It figures, that you would make even this difficult Neh'

"Well, he seems energetic?"

Stephanie turned to see Michael was leaning against the wall on the door frame. She smiled, but it was sad. Michael spotting it.

"What happened?"

She went to her desk to get some alcohol to clean the stethoscope, and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well, I guess Uzumaki-kun won't have to look very far for someone Sasuke will like."

At that Michael's eyes widened.

'No way..'

"You can't mean? That he and-"

She turned towards her fellow co-worker, the sadness on her face plainly evident.

"Yeah, I do. That little brat imprinted on a human."

Michael looked to the front of the store, where he could see Sasuke's and the other's silhouette leaving the store.

"Damn.."

"Itachi was right."

Now that caught the other's attention, he hadn't heard the girl talk about the older Uchiha in what seemed like years.

"How so?"

"Sasuke really is foolish."

**Well, yes**

**That didn't have a lot in it.**

**But this is ness**

**It explains. Things**

**And it's only going to be getting harder for our little Sasuke**

**From here on out**

**I don't remember what its called..:/ is**

**Lol I stole this from VanityWantsYou '^_^ I couldn't think of anything better**

**I would be sad if that happened to Sasuke. **

**Lol this chapter is longer to make up for the short chapter last time.**

**Well, till next time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!1**


	5. Strip Me

**Well hello there! Lol yeas I know I haven't uploaded recently, but that was due to the holidays and all. We're currently putting up Christmas decorations. Ugh. Yes, well my dog loves the Christmas tree. She sleeps under it every night. Little punk….**

**I was deciding on whether to have Sasuke grow really fast in the chapter or not, and I have come to a decision.**

**I DON'T KNOW **

**Lol so this chapter is going to be the chapter where Itachi is introduced! Yay! But I'm feeling sadistic right now. The beginning of this chapter is Sasuke & Naruto and then most of it will be Itachi.**

**On a side note: MY FEET ARE BLEEDING TODAY! Lol yes, they are close to bleeding. My mom had bought me these nifty little shoes that have wool on the inside for cold days. And I was wearing them all day yesterday, so this morning I wore one of my other shoes and they started to hurt my feet. And I'm like wtf. By 2****nd**** period I was like Son of an ow ow ow! Good thing I have medical 3****rd****/4****th**** so I asked if I could borrow a bandage and wrapped it around my foot. Well, I'll see how that goes.**

**Well, enjoy this latest chapter! And thank hot chocolate and my school library for giving me a place to type this.3**

**KISS KISS BANG BANG!**

It had already been a month and a half since Sasuke's first visit to his vet. AKA Ms. Stephanie Connor. (1) And a lot of things have happened since then. Sure enough, what the vet had said about how Sasuke was going to be growing faster was true. Not like, "Holy son of a crap! You grew nine feet over night!"

No, it was very subtle. Sasuke had grown about four to five inches and was slowly losing baby fat. His face less round and angling out.

The thought of losing such a cute little person saddened Naruto, but he knew Sasuke wasn't going to stay cute and little forever.

Well, maybe the cute will stay?

If Naruto would have to guess, he'd say that Sasuke looked around twelve or eleven.

Sasuke's bedroom was across the hall from him, because he still didn't trust him alone with Jiraya.

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen the older man in about a week. …

'I wonder where he went off to….?'

Anyways, so the blonde and raven have been living together peacefully, mostly. Naruto had had a hard time at first with constantly buying Sasuke new clothes for his growing body, but since he had come into his inheritance, it wasn't that hard.

And another thing that happened since then was that he and Ino were now dating.

Speaking of which….

Today they were going to Ino's house, because the other blonde had also bought a hybrid pet of her own and insisted on setting a play date, if you could call it that with Sasuke the way he was now.

Naruto chose to wear comfy blue jeans and an orange shirt, his favorite shirt. After getting ready, he crossed the hallway and knocked on Sasuke's door. He didn't hear any noise on the other side and decided to go in.

"You decent? I'm coming in."

Opening the door to let him in, he couldn't see the raven anywhere. The blonde stepped inside the room and a hump of blankets caught his attention.

Naruto pouted at the bump.

'How can he still be asleep this late? It's like 1:30.'

"Neh, Sasuke. Get up, we're going to Ino's."

Nothing. The lump remained perfectly still, except for the up and down movement coming from the breathing the other was doing.

A wicked grin then came across the blonde's face. Tip toeing over to Sasuke's bed, he made sure to be as quiet as possible even though he knew the other wasn't going to wake up.

Sasuke was a heavy sleeper anyway.

He sucked in a large breath and then….

"BANZAI!"

He jumped on top of Sasuke, who instantly started shouting profanities to the other, even though he was still under the covers.

Naruto still so that Sasuke could pull down the blanket to glare at him. And glare he did.

"What the hell is wrong with you, idoit?"

Naruto only grinned as his answer and seated himself on the younger boy's stomach. Not noticing how much the other tensed as he did so.

Sasuke Feeling even more aware that he was currently only in boxers.

Sasuke was not stupid. He found out shortly after the first visit to the vet with Naruto, that he was attracted to the blonde moron. It's not like he could do anything about it. The idoit dating that blonde woman.

"No need to growl, Sasuke. I'm getting off of you already."

Sasuke sputtered.

Damn him and his perverted mind!

What Sasuke heard was.

"_Sasuke, I'm getting off already."_

The raven's attention was brought back to reality when a balled up shirt was thrown in his face.

"Don't fall back asleep. We're going to Ino's house."

Sasuke's mood darkened.

"Why are why going over _there?"_

"Well, other than the fact that Ino's my girlfriend. She bought a hybrid the other day and wants you two to see each other. Now let's go, I don't want to keep her waiting."

Sasuke quickly put on the shirt Naruto had thrown at him earlier to covered his face, which he was sure had a gloomy expression on it.

**I'm a model**

**You know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk **

**On the catwalk yeah**

**On the catwalk**

The drive to Ino's house was long and quiet. Naruto sensed the other was in a bad mood, but didn't question it. Usually when he did, the other would turn violent and insult him. And Naruto was driving, so he suddenly losing control of the wheel was a big no no.

Flashbacks of the first time him and the other were in his car, hit him and he shuddered.

They finally reached the front of Ino's house, and the gates opened for him automatically. She also had a long driveway that lead to her house, which was surrounded with roses of all colors.

Sasuke huffed at them. Roses were such an overrated flower.

Coming up to the house, Naruto spotted multiple cars and TV vans parked in the front.

Deciding to be sneaky, he went to the road that lead to the back instead. When they stopped, there was nothing but the rose bushes to stop any intruders. But they both knew the way to the back of the house.

With little effort, they found the back of the house which was more like a wall of windows and glass. Ino's dad liked seeing the outside.

Using the door for the help, Naruto and Sasuke went inside.

Sasuke had been to Ino's house many times before, but he still couldn't get over the intoxicating and overwhelming scent of Roses. God, he hated that flower with a passion.

Naruto didn't seem to mind, but Sasuke's nose was over sensitive anyway. They came to the living room and saw that Ino was sitting next to her dad talking with reporters. Most of which were blocking the two blondes from view.

Ino suddenly looked up and waved Naruto over. Naruto grinned and did just that. They were maneuvering out of the reporter's camera crew's way when Sasuke saw it.

'_Oh god no…'_

There bundled in Ino's lap, was a little girl with eyes as green as emeralds and hair as pink as bubblegum.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_God, kill me now!"_

**You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want it bad**

**Like a **

**Bad Romance**

He cold vaguely feel the cold metal against his wrists that held them together. Around his neck was a collar, which was no doubt connected to a chain. He tried to open his eyes, but there was still blackness. He raised his hands and felt a cloth.

He was blind-folded.

"Ah, Itachi-kun. I see you're finally awake."

The dark haired leopard growled back at the voice. Now he remembered.

That bastard, Orochimaru was feeling extra sadistic last night, and blind-folded him.

He tried to back away from the voice, but winced as sharp pains went through his entire body. The snake, as Itachi liked to call him, had whipped him lasted night.

He could only guess what his body looked like right now. He was relieved to feel the soft fabric on his legs that said he wasn't completely naked like previous times.

"Now now, Itachi-kun. You're being so cold to me, and I brought you you're food also. Come on, and eat, we have to leave in an hour."

He heard the other's footsteps come near him, and he tensed. Ready to defend himself if nessicary. The bony hands of the snake undid his chains and walked away.

After a while of not hearing steps, Itachi then decided to undo the blind-fold.

There wasn't much light in the room and he was on his bed. His newly freed hands gripped the sheets till his knuckles turned white. He hated that bastard, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him lashing out against him. He wasn't worthy of any kind of emotion.

He was strong. He wouldn't break for him.

Itachi looked down at his arms. They were covered with gashes.

But there was only so much he could take.

His gaze wandered his room, until it stopped on the tray of food that Orochimaru had brought for him. It was covered by a lid, but it didn't matter. He wasn't hungry.

He tried climbing off the bed, and winced at the pain. The snake usually wouldn't do anything that would leave scars, his arms would heal the gashes away, but the ones on his back would scar.

On trembling legs, he walked to his bathroom to shower himself. He felt disgusting.

Itachi undressed himself, not looking in the large mirror, and turned on the shower to a melting temperature.

It would take a while before the water would warm, so he preoccupied his time with going to his closet to set up his clothes.

He set down a black slacks and a red button up shirt. Going back to get a pair of shoes, he saw a small shoe box, hidden behide the jeans.

He reached for it, with a sad look in his eyes, carefully opening the top. There was three pictures at the bottom of the box. He sat down on the floor of the closet and picked them up.

The first picture was of him when he was about 7 smiling at the camera. The next was of himself and his old friend Tobi. Tobi was hugging him from behind and he was trying to push him off.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the picture. Tobi was annoying, but a friend none the less.

The next picture made his heart constrict though.

It was of him and Sasuke. Itachi had Sasuke in his lap,, with his head over Sasuke's. They were booth so little back then.

'Sasuke…'

It had been three years since he had last seen him.

They were both part of a very rare and well-known breed of hybrid, and Orochimaru wanted them.

Back then Itachi and Sasuke were in a showcase for potential buyers, but Sasuke had gotten sick on the way, and Itachi was the only one who participated. During the showcase, Orochimaru had tried to kidnap Itachi.

_-flashback-_

_There was murmuring all around Itachi, most of the other pets sending him hateful and jealous stares. Sasuke had gotten the flu on the way, so he was still in the hotel being taken care of by one of the two vets they had been accompanied with. _

_Kakashi, the other vet, had signed him up and was now sitting outside the curtain along with the other pet owners._

_Itachi was around10 years old; he was growing slowly, because he didn't have an owner yet. He was centuries ahead of these simple animals around him in maturity. _

_A man came behind the curtain and announced for them to start lining up for the show. _

_Itachi was just about to stand when he felt a hand grab his arm. He warned the person by growling and heard a soft chuckle._

"_It's okay, little one. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just here to give you a warning."_

_The raven was about to turn when the lights went out. _

_There was a wave of panicked murmuring from the other hybrids, the rustling from the stagehands trying to turn the lights back on, letting out an occasional curse._

"_There isn't much time; I'm here to warn you that someone is coming to take you and your brother."_

_Itachi stilled, eyes widened. 'Sasuke.'_

"_but my brother isn't here; he got sick and stayed at the hotel."_

"_Is that so? They probably don't know that, At least he won't be in immediate danger, but Itachi, they're still coming for you now."_

_He turner to the other man, but all he could see was the light reflected in his eyes and the dim blue color of his eyes._

"_What do I do?"_

_The man grabbed his shoulders and turned his voice stern._

"_Do you want them to go after Sasuke?"_

"_Of course not!"_

_There was a pause, there was footsteps coming._

"_Then lie to them, tell them that Sasuke had gotten sick and died. That you'll go quietly."_

"_Wha-what? But what if they don't believe me?"_

"_Make them believe you! I have to go. They're coming, so please decide quickly." The man let go of Itachi's shoulders and hoisted himself to a nearby window sill. Only the dark siloet of the man could be seen._

"_Wait! You're just going to leave me here to be taken?"_

_The man lifted the window, and light flooded in illuminating the mysterious figure. _

_Itachi held his breath. The other man was the most handsome person he had ever seen. Golden silk strands of hair that turned into a halo in the sunlight behind him, and piercing dark blue eyes._

"_I'll find you again, little one. Just make sure you don't get killed." He smiled and Itachi felt his face heat up, even if the man hinted he might be killed._

_The man was halfway out the window._

"_Wait! What's your name?"_

_The blonde man chuckled._

"_Minato. Be safe Itachi-kun."_

_And with that he left._

_Shortly after, there were several men surrounding Itachi. The raven let out a loud growl. _

_From the little light that was available, he could make out some of the men parting for another. The man's pale skin almost glowed in the dark. It was a sickly pasty white color. The glowing yellow of his eyes made Itachi let out a snarl._

"_You're a feisty one, aren't you? Where's your little brother, huh?"_

"_He's not here."_

"_Oh?" the man stepped closer to Itachi, and grabbed his chin so he could stare him in face._

"_Then where is he?" The other hissed._

_Itachi bit his hand and stared as the other jerked away._

"_Dead."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said he's dead. He died of pneumonia back in Tokyo. If you want him, you're going to need a shovel, and the will to dig six feet under." _

_There was a look of disbelief and was turned to anger._

"_I hardly believe that to be true."_

_Itachi glared._

"_Well, it is. It's also obvious you are here to take me. I have nothing tying me here, now that he's gone, so I propose a deal. I'll go with you, if you promise something."_

"_Oh and what exactly are you asking of me brave one?"_

"_Don't harm anyone in here. I promise to go quietly if you promise not to hurt anyone."_

_There was a smirk on the other's face._

"_Deal."_

_Another man then, hit Itachi in the back of the head and another put a sack over his head._

"_Sorry, I know you said you'd come quietly, but its standard procedure." The pale man smiled._

"_Orochimaru-sama and what of the younger one. Do you take his word of the other's death?" One of the men said kneeling at Orochimaru._

"_I'm curious about it, but I will think it true for the moment. One thing id for certain though."_

_The snake looked down at the unconscious lump that was Itachi and smirked._

"_He is a beautiful pet."_

_The men had snuck out after the lights finally came back on. Kakashi had been frantic, that Itachi had gone missing and tried searching for him everywhere, but never found him._

_When Kakashi returned to the hotel where Stephanie and Sasuke were staying at and told them the news, it had been the hardest thing he ever had to do. Sasuke cried a whole week, nonstop and refused to eat. _

_Sasuke was divested and had tried running away on several occasions. He had turned from a sweet fun-loving child, to a cold anti-social youngling. Not that anyone would blame him. _

_There was never any sigh of the oldest brother._

_-End Flashback-_

After he had agreed to go with Orochimaru, he had started to grow faster. The snake was basically his owner now, so it only made sense. Now he was around twenty-one years old.

Orochimaru had been a respectful man before, a politician and wealthy, but corruption and money poisoned his path. Now the snake was the head of a mafia group called the 'Black mambas'.

Now the raven was his pet.

The thought disgusted him.

He took a quick shower and got dressed quickly, and he headed downstairs trying not to limp.

There were voices coming from the TV room, the static quality of the voices, told him that they were from the TV. He headed towards it and could make out what was being said.

"_So Ino do you plan on following your father's prestigious footsteps?"_

"_Oh! I'm really not all that sure! I'd like to finish college first and then see what happens."_

Itachi opened the door and saw orochimaru lounging on his chair looking up at the giant television mounted on his wall. Itachi went to looking at it also; there was a young blonde girl on it. With a pink-headed hybrid sitting on her lap.

"_and who is this handsome gentleman sitting next to you, may I ask? A boyfriend perhaps?"_

The camera angle changed so that Ino and the man in question were both seen on the screen.

Itachi's breath caught.

'Minato?' he thought.

"_Yes, that's right! This here is my handsome boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"_Um…hi there. Oh! Yes! And this is my hybrid." _

The man reached just beyond camera view and brought out a child.

And Itachi felt his world crumble around himself.

'No…'

"_this here is Sasuke! Don't worry about the scowl. It's how he says hello!"_

There stood his little brother. He had grown, and was trying to get out of the blonde man's grip.

"_Let me go, urusontanchi!"_

"Well."

Itachi felt himself freeze, afraid to even move a muscle. He slowly turned to face the snake. A smirk on his evil face.

"your dear brother seems, pretty lively nowadays doesn't he? It's surprising considering, he's been dead for years isn't it, Itachi-kun?"

He couldn't move. He was frozen. He wanted to cry.

'Damnit!'

Orochimaru lifted from his seat and made his way across the room to the door. Stopping next to the frozen leopard.

"How foolish of you to think this little façade would last forever. Now I'll make sure, he really is dead."

It was a hiss. The other left the room, leaving Itachi to himself.

He collapsed on the floor and felt the tears spill out of him.

All these years of him, suffering and keeping quiet….

All lost in an instant.

He slammed his fist on the hardwood floor.

The tears were shaking his body.

"Fuck!"

**Well…That was depressing wasn't it?**

**The theme I put for Itachi in this Chapter in **

"**Strip Me" By: Natasha Bedingfield**

**I don't know why, but I just wrote to this song. **

**I'm not really sure where the story will go from here, but I know I'll have to give it some thought.**

**Oh, the reason this chapter took so long to post**

**Was because it was hard for me to write sad and depressing **

**Instead of happy funny and stupid**

**Remember!**

**Reviews fuel me!**


	6. Rocky Horror Picture Show

**HI! **

***People throw knifes at my head***

**Wow! Heh heh heh….**

***gets ready to throw knifes again***

**OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPLOADED ANYTHING IN FOREVER! WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME IF I SAID I WAS BUSY?**

***dodges knife aimed at head***

***Cries in corner***

**Rhythm Divine**

_He felt like he was suffocating from the heat. There was nothing around him. It was pitch black. He couldn't even see his hands._

_Just complete darkness._

_He felt like he was melting and he couldn't even see!_

_Damnit!_

_His unseen hands clawed at himself to ease the invisible flames (1) but it only seemed to make them grow hotter._

_Just when he thought he'd go insane, _

He was roughly pushed back into reality.

Sasuke was panting and sweating. His heart didn't feel like it would ever go back to its regular rhythm.

"Hey…you okay?"

And then he felt his heart speed up for another reason entirely.

There was his beautiful Naruto, leaning over him on his bed. Worry was in those deep ocean blue eyes of his, and Sasuke couldn't even imagine someone more perfect than the one person in front of him.

"Y-yeah…"

He mentally kicked himself in the head for stuttering, but the other would probably think it was due to his nightmare.

He couldn't tell if was for the blush and adrenaline in his blood cause the blond was so close or the after shock of his dream, but he still felt uncomfortably warm.

Naruto placed his hand on the other's head, feeling for a temperature. Sasuke swatted it away though, and sat up in his bed.

"I'm fine, idiot."

Naruto still had a worried look on his face, but let it go. The blonde leaned back so he was lying on the bed, looking to the side at Sasuke.

"I was gonna go to Ino's house today, you want to go?"

Naruto already knew that the other wouldn't want to go. He didn't know why, but Sasuke seemed to dislike being around the other blonde.

"No, I don't want to." Sasuke scowled to himself.

It had been a month and a half since the last time he went to Ino's house. But that's because that annoying Sakura was there! Not that it had anything to do with Naruto and Ino hanging all over each other, saying they loved each other, and could make a person puke with their affection. No Sasuke didn't want to go because of Sakura, nothing to do with the two blonde idiots. He sneaked a peak at Naruto, and his resolve faltered. The other looked so crestfallen.

Naruto shifted so that his head was on Sasuke's lap, just wanting to be close to the other.

Surprised by the sudden show of affection, Sasuke flinched.

The blonde ignored the flinch, and looked up at Sasuke from his position.

"Are you mad at me? You've haven't been wanting to spend time with me." The sadness was evident in the other's voice, and it made Sasuke feel horrible on the inside. He couldn't help it anymore; the raven cradled the blonde's head and rested his forehead on the others.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just not feeling to well."

Naruto placed both hands on either side of Sasuke's smaller face, he couldn't help wanting to pull the other closer. It's like what he felt with Ino, but it was different, he couldn't place it. Before he could name the difference though, Sasuke pulled away, turning his face away from deep blue eyes.

"You go ahead, I think I'm just gonna sleep in today." With those ebony bangs hiding his eyes, Naruto couldn't see all the swirling emotions in Sasuke's beautiful black eyes.

Naruto got up slowly, making his way to the door, and looking back at Sasuke.

"You sure you're okay?"

Damnit! Why couldn't the idiot leave so he could wallow in his sadness like a good little boy!

Picking up his head, but tried to put on his best fake smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

With one last longing look, Naruto headed downstairs to get his keys and start to Ino's house. Sasuke could just hear sounds from within the house and finally the front door shut. The raven let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders.

When had he become so tense?

Just when he thought he could relax, Naruto's car horn loudly announced itself. Sasuke made his way to the window to see what the idiot was doing. There outside his car with the door open stood the tall blonde. When Naruto saw Sasuke at the window, he smiled and blew a kiss.

Sasuke spluttered and did the one thing that came to mind.

He flipped the other off and moved away from the window.

Naruto let out a chuckle and got into his car.

Sasuke heard the car drive off, and threw himself on his bed face first.

Stupid idiot!

But he didn't know if he was talking about Naruto or himself.

Sasuke lied there in his bed for a couple of minutes, until he got frustrated with doing nothing.

Fine! If Naruto was going out, then so was he!

He looked at his clock and decided where he should go. It was 12:30a.m. , so Naruto would probably be home late. It was Saturday, so the mall was a good bet. He got up and went over to his closet, deciding what he should wear. With some annoyance, he pulled out a pair of jeans that fit him high water.

'Damnit….All my clothes are too small.'

Suddenly an idea came into his head, and he had the sudden urge to face palm himself for thinking something so stupid. Not to mention embarrassing!

But…..

'Damnit!'

He slowly made his way across the hall to Naruto's room. He creaked open the door and nimbly walked inside.

'This is so stupid!'

With that last thought, he went over to the other's closet and looked for something decent to wear. He couldn't help his eyebrow twitching when he noticed the ridiculously large amount of orange in the blonde's closet.

Going towards the end of the closet, he settled on faded jeans and a loose navy blue shirt with white sleeves. Sasuke settled the clothes onto the bed and began undressing. Feeling annoyed that he could the heat on his cheeks again; the raven quickly changed into the clothing on the bed and walked over to the mirror to look over him.

And the blush got darker, if possible.

Just the fact that he was in Naruto's clothes did a number on him, but that he was still too small to fit in them was too embarrassing. But there was no other choice if he wanted to go out.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke called up a taxi and got the "emergency" credit card that Naruto always left for Sasuke just in case.

The yellow vehicle pulled up to the house and waited for Sasuke to get in. The driver only gestured his head to the left, not looking back. "Where to kid?" Finally getting comfortable in the sticky leather of the cab's car, he closed the door and answered back.

"To the east side mall."

**Rocky Horror Picture Show **

Naruto pulled up to Ino's house and parked in the driveway. Putting the car in park, he let out a heavy sigh and rested his head against the steering wheel. His head felt like it was throbbing. He couldn't get his mind off of Sasuke.

'Maybe this was a bad idea after all.'

Before he could question his decision anymore, he heard the tell tale sound of Ino greeting him from her front door. He lifted up his head to see the energetic blonde girl waving her hand enthusiastically.

Taking his keys out of the egition and stepping out of the car, Naruto put on his winning smile of his and started for the door.

'Well if anything's wrong, Sasuke'll call me.'

**Damnit Janet, I Love You!**

Sasuke had gone to the movies when he first got to the mall. He needed to kill time, what better way than seeing a movie? Now he was just aimlessly wandering through the mall, going from store to store.

It was about 5 when Sasuke went to the food court to get some chick-fil-a. The congested atmosphere from all the people in the food court made the temperature in the building get a lot hotter.

He decided to take a seat in the bar like area on the sides of the food court. No need to take up a whole table if it was only himself.

He took out his sandwich and fries, slowly taking in his surroundings as he enjoyed his meal. Of course there was the pair of humans and hybrids, but he was surprised to see that quite a few hybrids were out by themselves or with a group of hybrids. Though they all seemed to be older than he was.

Sasuke got a little depressed at the fact that most hybrids his age had to be with their masters so that the band between them could be strengthened.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair to wipe his forehead of the now collecting sweat there.

'This is just getting redamn dickulous! It was getting way too fucking hot in there!'

Finishing up the chicken sandwich, Sasuke dropped the bag of trash in the silver bin. He made his way to the restrooms to wash his face.

'Maybe it's cooler in there.'

Sasuke was on the verge of feeling disoriented; he gripped the wall for support as he headed down the long walk way to the restrooms.

For the mall being so crowded, there were very few people in this restroom hallway.

The door with the sign for the men's restroom was in sight, but Sasuke felt like the walls were tilting.

'God Damnit! Why…is it…SO HOT?'

His fingers slipped from their grip on the wall, and he felt himself falling, already bracing for impact.

But it never came.

Confused, he lifted his half-lidded eyes to find out what stopped his crash landing.

And his eyes widened in surprised.

"Ne-Neji! What are you doing here?"

He had missed the long haired brunette, especially now that Naruto had been spending so much time away from him.

As if the thought of the blonde was a trigger, a hot flare went off inside his body and he curled up against the nearest thing to him.

Which was Neji.

The brunette was shocked at the sudden display, but was even more worried over the fact that the other's body was very warm. Too warm in fact.

Neji placed a hand on Sasuke's sweating forehead, and winced. Sasuke had a really high fever by the looks of it.

His heart sank a little when he heard little whimpers escape the other's mouth.

Should he take Sasuke to the doctor? Vet? Or call Naruto?

Sasuke's hand tightened around his shirt and he mentally cursed. Deciding there was no other choice; he lifted up the smaller male in his arms and made way to his car.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm taking you to the vet, okay?"

His only response was another whimper.

He made it to his car and gently seated Sasuke in the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt as well. Neji took out his phone to call Naruto and opened the other door and started the engine.

Naruto didn't answer, going straight to voice mail; Neji cursed and left a short message.

"Hey Blondie answer your fucking phone! I've got Sasuke in my car with a fever, and I'm taking him to the vet. Give me a call as soon as you can bye."

Neji shifted the car into reverse, backing it up, and then headed towards the Sasuke's vet.

As the car rocked, Sasuke let out a weak whimpers falling into unconsciousness.

"Naruto…"

…

…

…

…

…

**AH! I'm SORRY!**

**I'm sorry I had to cut it there but its 12:31 and I have a test first period!**

**Update soon!**

***someone throws knife at my head***

**I mean it this time!**

***cough* probably *cough***

**Ppl wanted Neji back so here he is**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Faving's okay…..I guess….**


	7. Attention! Important!

Attention!

I know a lot of you guys are mad at me for not updating, but to bad.

I have lost my usb and haven't seen it in about a week, and the newest chapter

Was on it.

And I don't feel like rewriting about 15 pages by memory, so

I'm continuing to look for it.


	8. There's A Fire Burinin In My Heart

**Well, I found my USB!**

**I really appreciate all of you understanding that I couldn't update and didn't threaten to kill me for losing my USB!**

**Yay! **

**It was in my room, in one of my tea pots. Lol yes I know, wth why do I have tea pots **

**Do I have tea pots in my room? **

**BECAUSE I CAN!**

**So I have a new movie that I have marked on my brain calendar. Suckerpunch.**

**Lol one because I love the main actress whose name escapes me. And it looks cool.**

**This chapter is longer to make up for the last one being so short. **

**Oh and the reason I named the last chapter "Rocky horror picture show" is because I was watching that movie when I was writing that chapter. **

**And if you all haven't Noticed, I always put in the titles of songs and lyrics. I am heavily influence b what am happening around me.**

**I bet you look good on the dance floor.**

**And so, I am listening to "Blow" by Ke$ha.**

**This place about to BLOW!**

Naruto was going to go insane!

The blonde had been fidgeting in his seat for what seemed like an hour.

He was sitting in the dinning room, eating dinner with Ino's family, but that's not what he was nervous about.

The blonde lifted his eyes from his still full plate, and looked pleadingly with Ino in the chair across from him. She in turn gave him a hard stare, and he sighed loudly.

The reason for his anxiety?

Before, Naruto had been checking his phone about every three minutes. Making sure that no one had called him, and ready for when someone did.

That someone being Sasuke of course.

He was still worried about him. What if his fever from earlier didn't go down?

God, if he was this worried about Sasuke, imagine when he had kids. He'd probably get a heart attack the first five seconds.

But Sasuke was like his kid wasn't he?

Somehow that didn't sound right?

Ino had thought it was cute how much Naruto was worrying about the little raven so much. The ultimate mother hen, it would seem. She could sympathize. She was growing very fond of her little Sakura.

The pinkette had grown and would be about the age of a twelve year old girl. Her long flowing pink hair always perfectly kept. Somehow the girl had gotten it into her head that Sasuke liked long hair, and made sure that she had the longest prettiest hair.

She had noticed that the more time she spent with Naruto, the less she saw the raven haired hybrid. She thought it was because of how Sakura would hang off of him, and she wouldn't blame him. Cute as it was, Sakura was sometimes a little bit too…enthusiastic.

But she had gone from thinking Naruto's constant checking to be cute, to it being very annoying.

She had snatched his phone when he took it out another time to check it. The blonde was about to voice his displeasure when Ino interrupted him.

"Naruto, seriously? You've been with this all day. You can have your phone back after dinner. "

That had been an hour ago, and he felt like he was going crazy.

Ino's parents were conversing with themselves, once in a while asking him what he thought on the subject. He wasn't paying attention, but would always answer with a "That's interesting." Or "Really?"

Ino smiled politely at him.

"Naruto could you pass the-"

Before she could finish, the sound of Naruto's ring tone went off.

Naruto visibly tensed in his chair, and tried to look in the direction the sound was coming from.

Ino tightened her grip on her fork watching how her boyfriend frigeted in his chair. Looking like a dog, looking for his whistling master.

The sound ended and dinner continued.

That was until his ring tone went off again. He sent a pleading look towards Ino.

She furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed to him "Don't be rude."

The sound died again, and dinner once again continued.

Naruto placed both of his hands on his lap. He had fully lost his appetite. There was quiet conversation between the three other blondes in the room, but he wasn't listening. Not really.

The sound of the house phone rang loudly and startled them all. After a few seconds, a maid walked in looking nervous with the phone in her hand, covering it.

"Excuse me, but it's for Naruto-sama. It sounds pretty important."

Ino was about to tell the jittery maid to take a message, but Naruto was already up and out of his chair, hurrying over to the woman and taking the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"**Naruto? Jesus! Where the hell have you been? Why aren't you answering your phone?"**

"N-Neji?"

'If Neji is acting like this, then something was seriously wrong.'

The thought chilled him. What could have happened?

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

"**Yeah, I've got Sasuke here with me. He's pretty sick; he feels very warm and probably has a high fever. I'm taking him to his vet…doctor…Whatever you call that crazy woman! (1)"**

'Damnit! He knew he should have never left Sasuke alone today!'

"Okay, I'll meet up with you there. I'm leaving right now."

With that the call ended and he gave the phone back to the maid.

Naruto started heading out of the room, when Ino stood.

"Naruto! You just can't barge out of here!"

Naruto felt all the frustration take over him and yelled back to his girlfriend.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now Ino!"

That caused the other to still.

Ino's mother and father decided that this was something they rather not be apart of and quietly left the other two alone.

"Wha-what's wrong with you? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because of **YOU**, I couldn't answer my phone when Neji was calling me to tell me that Sasuke is really sick and is being taken to the doctor!"

Naruto practically growled out the sentence.

Ino looked close to tears, shaking a little.

"It's not my fault! If you wouldn't have been-!"

"Yes, it **IS** your fault!"

The interruption made the other blonde jump at how angry Naruto sounded. And then anger flared up inside her as well.

"Fine! It's my fault! Is it so bad that I want you all to myself! Whenever I'm with you it's always 'Sasuke this' or 'Sasuke that'! He's all you ever talk about, and he not even around when were together! **I'M** your girlfriend! You're supposed to be paying attention to **ME!**"

Ino finally let big angry tears slip down her face. She didn't even know where all the things she said came from, but she knew it was how she really felt.

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds, and then he stared straight at Ino.

"I'm breaking up with you, Ino."

The other blonde's pale blue eyes widened.

"Are-Are you serious?"

Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

Leaving the shocked Ino behind him, he had more important things to deal with right now.

Ino stared down at her white plate and saw a few tears fall on it.

'What had just happened?'

**There's a fire starting in my heart.**

**Reaching a fever pitch that's pulling me half to dark.**

Neji pulled into the seemingly empty parking lot of the pet store. Only a couple cars remained, not surprising considering the time of day it was. He parked next to a green Jeep Wrangler (2) and looked over at Sasuke.

The other appeared to be sleeping but he was breathing rashly and a flush covered his face.

Neji took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car and made his way over to Sasuke's side to gather the other in his arms.

He positioned him bridal style, kicking the door closed with his foot. Neji made his way towards the store.

He pushed the door with his back and looked down when he felt Sasuke gripping him rather harshly.

He was starting to get really worried about Sasuke.

And where was Naruto?

'Shouldn't he be getting here by now? Considering he was at Ino's house, it might take him a while.'

Walking towards the back, knowing that the female vet/doctor/female was more than likely there.

A few curious pets tilted their heads at him as he passed them. Some of the puppies even barking a little and whimpering for him to play with them.

Neji blushed.

'Must…resist …the…cuteness…'

Finally reaching the back of the store, which seemed to get bigger the fewer people it had, he saw that a room was still lighted, and made his way to it.

He knocked serval times, and then he heard a loud crashing noise and a string of colorful cruses from the person behind the door.

After a few seconds, a sleepy looking Stephanie emerged and slightly glared at the other brunette.

"Whaaaaaaaat? I was taking a nap~"

The girl wailed, making Neji's eyebrow twitch.

'How unprofessional.'

The woman looked as if she was going to close the door on him, when she saw the bundle in his arms and seems to quickly wake up. Her face turning serious.

"Come in and put him on the couch."

Neji nodded at the command and walked into the rather spacious looking office. There was a long couch, a one seater, and a desk that had its very own spinny chair. He laid down the panting Sasuke still with a look of concern on his face.

The woman had disappeared but soon returned with a box full of what looked like medicine and various other instruments.

Neji took a seat in the one seater while she pulled out her wheeled chair to sit next to Sasuke.

After a couple of uncomfortable minutes of silence, Neji finally asked what had been on his mind since he saw Sasuke.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Stephanie momentarily stopped with checking Sasuke's breathing and turned to look at Neji. A neutral look on her tired face.

"Where is his owner?"

Neji was shocked by the other's question, but he couldn't help but think the same thing.

Just when he was about to open his mouth, the door to the office swung open, revealing a rather out of breath Naruto.

"Naruto! What took you so long?"

The blonde tried to regain his breathing, but still tried to talk.

"Wha….what's….wrong with…Sasuke? Is…he okay?"

Neji turned back to the vet, seeing that she was looking hard into the blonde's eyes.

She was mad at him, he could tell.

Hell, he was mad at Naruto himself! But none of that was important now! They needed to treat Sasuke.

Finally regaining his breath, Naruto repeated the question looking straight into the heated stare of the vet's.

"Sasuke's going into heat."

Well…That wasn't what they were expecting to hear…

"Technically speaking, he's already in heat, but it's still the early stages."

"But then why is he having a fever? Shouldn't he only be…um…?"

"Horny?" the woman finished.

Naruto looked sheepish and Neji decided then that he would only watch the other two and not get involved.

"Yeah…" Naruto finished lamely.

"Don't worry, that part will come."

She turned back to Sasuke and picked up a stethoscope. Picking up Sasuke's shirt, she placed the cold metal against his heart and listened to the sound of his lungs and heart.

The silence between the occupants in the room was heavy. The only sounds were coming from Sasuke's labored breathing and the clinging of the bottle in the box the female had brought in.

Stephanie was looking in the box and at various labels until she stopped at a bottle with a light blue liquid. She took out a new needle, unwrapping it from its packaging and punctured it into the bottle. Filling the needle halfway, she finally turned back to Neji and Naruto.

"I need one of you to hold him down."

Shock filled both of the other two males in the room.

'Hold him down? What for?'

Naruto was the first to speak, voicing his confusion.

"I'll do it, but why does he need to be held down?"

He slowly walked to Sasuke's head and took in the little raven's state. He was starting to sweat and was furrowing his eyebrows, a flush covering his face.

Without thinking he brushed a strand of hair out of Sasuke's face, and watched as the other leaned into his touch.

All the while, Stephanie was watching the silent exchange with calculating eyes. She put down the bottle of medicine and tapped the needle.

In a quiet voice she caught the blonde's attention. "This is to make the sickness pass faster, but it'll cause him some discomfort and pain. And since he's afraid of needles, when he comes to, he'll probably lash out."

Naruto nodded and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, to which the other let out a heavy sigh. She extended the raven's right arm and tapped on his brachial artery, making it slightly jut out. Naruto held his breath as he saw her slowly stick in the needle, and released it when she injected the medicine slowly. Naruto noticed the slight stirring underneath his hands and saw that Sasuke was opening his eyes. A little groan of pain passed through the other's lips and tried to make sense of what was happening. His hazed eyes landed on the needle and just like the other said, he began resisting. Naruto gripped onto him more firmly and lowered himself to speak reassuringly to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, breathe. It's okay, I've got you, breathe." Naruto was surprised at how soft his voice sounded, and so was Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head up so he could see the blonde's face.

Naruto was there. He was there with him. Sasuke tried to calm down his breathing, ignoring his thoughts of ripping the needle in his skin still pushing in liquid into his veins out.

Naruto placed his chin, gently onto Sasuke's forehead at hearing the other whimper. The sound breaking the blonde's heart.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's almost over. Breathe."

Neji watched the whole thing, feeling incredibly intrusive and awkward. He knew Naruto would take care of Sasuke, so as quietly as he could; he walked out of the room to leave. He felt exhausted all of a sudden.

Stephanie finished injecting the medicine and put a cotton ball at the injection site.

"Hold that there and apply pressure. Elevate it also."

Naruto did as he was told and shifted so that Sasuke was leaning onto him. He felt the warmth of Sasuke's body on his, and couldn't help but blush at how the other was nuzzling into him.

The female threw away the needle in a plastic container and started closing up her box of bottles. She stood up and disappeared.

That was when he noticed that the other brunette was missing. Neji must have left. He felt horrible for not being there for Sasuke, but he would think about it later. Right now, Sasuke getting better was all that mattered.

The other walked back into the room and took her chair back behind her desk to look at Naruto.

For some reason, the blonde felt incredibly nervous.

Stephanie cleared her throat, and started to speak.

"Well, as I told you before, Sasuke is starting his heat, and will be in heat for at least a week."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke to find that the other had gone to sleep, nuzzling and purring slightly into him. The labored breathing and sweating had stopped, but his body still felt really warm.

"He's still really warm."

"Yeah, he'll be like that for the rest of his heat, so it's nothing to worry about. His sickness is already passing, so he just needs a good rest and he'll be fine in the morning."

Naruto was relieved at hearing that Sasuke was going to be fine. Then Stephanie continued speaking.

"Have you found a mate for him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Has Sasuke found one for himself?"

The question shocked him. He looked down at Sasuke again and thought the same question.

'Have you found someone Sasuke?'

"I don't think so. He's only ever been with one other hybrid, but he doesn't really like her that much."

The other stayed quiet for a while before speaking again.

"I see. There's still time though, so I suggest you look quickly."

"O-okay. Can I take him home already?"

"Yes, call me in the morning if he gets sick again. You have my contact information right?"

Naruto nodded and carefully gathered Sasuke in his arms.

"Um, do I pay you now or..?"

"I'll send you a bill."

Giving the woman a slight bow and a small "Thank you", Naruto started exciting. Right when he was halfway through the door when Stephanie spoke again.

"You know, his mate doesn't have to be a female."

"What are you-?"

"He doesn't have to be a hybrid either."

Naruto simply stared at the other, both looking at each other.

"What are you getting at, exactly?"

She broke the eye contact and took out a cigarette from her desk drawer lighting it up.

"If you don't know already, I'm not explaining it. You may leave."

And leave he did. Making sure to slam the door to the vet's office.

'What the hell was that crazy woman insinuating! Having the she-balls to say something like that to him!'

A slight tugging on his shirt brought his attention down to the raven still in his arms.

A small arm raised up and a slim finger pressed lightly against the middle of his eyebrows, the touch making him blush.

"You're mad at me?" Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

Naruto light shook his head and gave a light smile.

"No, I'll never be able to be mad at you. Why would you think that?"

Sasuke's eyes met his, and Naruto caught his breath.

"Because I made you leave Ino, to worry over me."

Naruto just shook his head and smiled softly at him.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that from now on, kay?"

Sasuke didn't understand but just nodded and nuzzled into the warmth that was Naruto.

Naruto gently put Sasuke into the car and drove home.

It was quiet on the way. Sasuke fell back asleep, and Naruto kept thinking about what the vet had said.

They pulled up to the house and Naruto decided that Sasuke would sleep with him tonight. Pulling the covers over them both, the blonde fell asleep listening to the sound of Sasuke's steady breathing.

**Okay so it wasn't 15 pages**

**Only like 11 and a half**

**I wanted to include Sasuke's whole heat period **

**In this chapter but then I decided it was going to be too long and **

**Just ended it here.**

**Ino's not the girlfriend anymore! Yay!**

**1. I resent that! **

**2. My dream vehicle!**


	9. Your Sex Is On Fire

**History takes forever.**

**Lol I'm watching the best of Will Ferrell on Saturday Night Live. Lol**

**Yeah well. No excuse just didn't feel like updating and stuff. Start of a new six weeks and all. I recently took the English Taks test and shit. Bleh. I'm bored. I really should be doing my English homework now that I think about it…..**

**Eeeeh don't wanna.**

**I should also be working on my Holy Roman Empire cosplay…But I don't know how to sew ! MEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH**

**I saw the movie no strings attached today and thought it would make a good fanfiction. So look out for that!**

**Warnings: I'm letting you know straight up, this is going to be a sad chapter and you'll all probably hate me afterward.**

**I can't focus on my porn with all this real sex going on around here! Lol best movie line ever!**

**Your Sex Is On Fire**

'It's warm.'

Sasuke could feel softness all around him. He tried to move a little and that's when he felt it. "Uh!" There was an uncomfortable hardness in between his legs. He opened his eyes, but quickly wished he hadn't. He was face to face with a sleeping Naruto. The hardness in between his grew more painful, and he let out a small whimper. The raven tried to wiggle out of the blonde's hold, but that only made the other's arm tighten around Sasuke.

He could already feel his tears of frustration. 'Naruto's going to wake up and see me with an erection! He'll think that I'm gross and won't come near me again!'

Sasuke felt about ready to cry when he felt Naruto's arm pull him flush against the other. There was a dark blush on his face on his face. 'Damn it!' He started wiggling and lightly pushing against the other, desperate to get free.

But as luck would have it, that was what started to wake up the sleeping blonde.

Sasuke froze as he saw the blonde's other arm go up to rub his eyes, and dazed blue looked at him. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" The blonde let out a muffled yawn. He was wondering what the little, when not so little anymore. What the little leopard was doing in his bed, and then all the things that happened replayed in his head.

Sasuke thought he was going to die.

He was going to die of embarrassment.

Naruto scratched behind one of the ears that were flat against Sasuke's hair. Instead of the purr he thought he was going to hear, a moan passed out of the other's mouth.

Sasuke quickly held his hand to his mouth, trying in vain to take back the sound.

'Okay Earth! You can open up and swallow me whole now!' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto was frozen.

'What the hell?' He shifted to get a better look at Sasuke when he brushed up on something.

Something hard.

"UN!" Sasuke pressed on his mouth more to at least try to muffle the noises his traitorous mouth was unleashing.

Naruto's eyes widened and blushed as the reason for Sasuke's current state was reminded in his mind.

'Oh yeah….Sasuke's in…heat. Wh-what should I do?'

He looked over the little leopard and frowned. Sasuke was shaking and was pink all over. Was it wrong that he thought Sasuke looked cute that way? All flustered with his little ears against his head. It looked like he was in pain. Naruto lifted a hand to the side of Sasuke's face, which the other let a whimper out to.

Sasuke's eyes were dazed and he was panting.

He felt way too warm.

Sasuke couldn't help but lean into the large hand of Naruto. It felt good when the other touched him. Like a cool ice pack against his feverish skin. He knew he was panting, but it's not like he could control himself anymore. It was like all his self-control was out the door, and he was just feeling. He knew that wanting Naruto to touch him was wrong, but damn it! Why did it have to feel so good!

Sasuke shifted forward towards the blonde, causing him to wedge himself against one of Naruto's knees. He let out a shaky groan at the friction and licked the hand that was against his cheek. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what reaction Naruto would have.

'Fuck!'

That was Naruto's first thought when he realized what was happening.

Sasuke was rubbing himself against him to relieve himself.

Naruto lifted up a shaky hand and gently tilted Sasuke's head back, enough so that they were face to face. The other had his eyes tightly closed, as if he was afraid to look at him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in a surprisingly gentle voice as he tried to get the other to look at him.

Sasuke couldn't stand it. His heart was going to work itself to death if it kept on beating so fast! And Naruto's gentle voice calling his name wasn't helping things either!

He didn't want to see him! See his disgust!

' Fuck you, Naruto for making me love you!'

Naruto rubbed the side of Sasuke's eyes. Why wasn't the other looking at him?

"Come on, Sasuke. Look at me."

Naruto's voiced sounded pained.

He couldn't help it anymore; Sasuke opened his eyes halfway, cursing himself when he felt the wetness at the edges of his eyes.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart when he saw the unshed tears in the little raven's eyes.

Sasuke was sacred. Was he scared of him? Why?

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

The softness in Naruto's voice pushed Sasuke over the edge. He quickly pushed his lips against the blonde's as he started to sob.

'I fucking hate you, you stupid beautiful asshole!'

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke against his lips. He stayed still, confused out of his fucking mind. He could feel that Sasuke was crying.

'why was he crying? Why was he kissing him? What's going on?'

Naruto's mind had shut down. He just laid there as Sasuke pressed their mouths together.

Sasuke started crying harder. Naruto wasn't kissing him back. He wasn't even moving! He pressed his lips more and accidently rubbed his groin against Naruto's shaking knee, making him moan into the one sided kiss.

The sound of the moan was what woke Naruto up from his daze, and he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He pushed Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke yelped as he tumbled off the bed and landed on his butt on the floor. Then what happened caught up with him.

Naruto had shoved him away.

Naruto thought he was disgusting.

Sasuke was shaking, but not because of his heat anymore. He was trying to hold back the sadness he was feeling. He knew this was going to happen! Fuck!

Naruto finally realized what he had done and quickly looked at Sasuke to see if he was okay. He was frozen.

Sasuke was gripping the blanket that had fallen with him and had his knees slightly huddled against himself. He wasn't looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke…I know you're in heat, so you can't control yourself. " Naruto started to lean on the corner of the bed, getting ready to get off. "We should probably call Ino so you and Sakura can-"

"I DON'T WANT SAKURA!"

Naruto stopped moving.

Sasuke was glaring at him, tears running down his pale face. He was shaking so much.

"but…you need to….um…mate."

Naruto was feeling in creditably confused.

"So you're just going to send me off to the first bitch available." The malice in the words weren't hidden.

Sasuke was mad at him and being difficult, and he didn't know why. It was starting to get him angry.

"Well what do you want me to do, Sasuke? You're in heat, and you need to mate or else you're going to get sick!"

Naruto knew the volume of his voice was slowly rising, but this whole situation was frustrating him!

Sasuke sat up and stood in front of Naruto. The other was still on the bed, so he was slightly taller.

"You're here aren't you?" Sasuke was glaring, but the intensity of it was lessened by the tears still going down his face.

He had to make Naruto admit to having feelings for him too, or else he'd lose it.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and stood up from the bed, using his height to his advantage.

"What are you getting at Sasuke?"

That sentence alone was said with enough deadly venom that Sasuke widened his eyes in fear. He had never heard Naruto speak that way before. Let alone to him. He couldn't find his voice as Naruto stepped closer to him.

"I-I-" Sasuke stuttered out, but couldn't form a sentence.

Another step closer and Sasuke felt a shiver of fear crawl up his spine as his back hit a wall. Naruto slammed a hand on the side of him and gripped his chin.

Naruto was scaring him.

"You want me to take advantage of you, don't you? Why the hell would I do that?"

Naruto could hear the words leaving his mouth, but couldn't stop them. He didn't know why he was acting the way he was acting. It was like he was seeing his body from the outside, unable to do anything. He was scaring Sasuke. Why couldn't he stop! What was wrong with him!

He shoved a knee in between Sasuke's legs, rubbing against the hardness that had started going away with the fear. Sasuke let out a loud yelp and the sensitive skin was abused.

"Is this what you want?" Naruto leaned in so that he was whispering in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shivered as a shot of pleasure went up his spine when Naruto started rubbing his knee against his penis. God it felt so good!

Naruto gripped the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck and pulled him forward. He latched his mouth on the other's neck and took a harsh bite.

"Ah! Na-Naruto….th-that hurt…"

The bite caused tears to spring to his eyes. It had hurt, but aroused him at the same time. The knee against his crotch was going faster and harder. Sasuke felt like he was losing his mind.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck and went back up to whisper in his ear.

"Does it turn you on to be touched this way by me?"

Sasuke turned his head away, not wanting to answer the degrading question.

Naruto hiked up his knee harshly when no answer met his ears. Sasuke moaned loudly and gripped onto Naruto's shoulders, his tail curling around his leg.

"Answer me."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hips and pulled him roughly forward.

"Y-Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Y-you..touching me…I-It turns me o-on."

Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder as his breathing got more labored. He was close.

"N-Naruto! I'm gonna…!"

Naruto bit his neck again and that was Sasuke's undoing.

With one last thrust against Naruto's knee, Sasuke came with a loud moan.

"Naruto!"

His body slumped against the blonde's.

After a few seconds, Naruto pushed off him, making Sasuke lose his balance and stumble to the floor.

Sasuke was panting on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the blonde. There was no expression on his face, expect for the slight dazed look in his eyes.

"there, I helped you get off. "

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Naruto serious?

Naruto saw the hurt look on Sasuke's face, and he knew he was the reason it looked that way. But he wasn't in control anymore. He couldn't stop or control what he was doing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sasuke felt the angry tears make their way back up to his eye again.

"Because I love you, you mother fucker! And you're treating me like shit!"

Sasuke screamed at the blonde. Not fully realizing that he had just confessed what he had been hiding for the last few months. He was too mad and hurt to care.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're too young to know what love feels like, so don't go saying stupid things."

"Yes I do! I know what love feels like, because I'm not like you stupid fucking humans! I don't get crushes Naruto! I imprint! I can only ever fall in love with someone once! I can't ever love someone else! And I love you, you fucking bastard!"

Sasuke was looking Naruto straight in the face, not caring that his vision was blearing due to the tears. He knew what the fuck he was talking about and he was laying himself bare in front of the only person he would ever love.

There was a long [period of silence, before Naruto started for the door. Before walking out, he stopped without looking back at the crying leopard.

"Well, that sucks for you don't it?"

And with that he left. He heard the thud as Sasuke fell to the floor once again, crying his eyes out.

He knew that Naruto would reject him!

But damn it! He felt like he couldn't even breathe. Like he was drowning in his tears.

Naruto got into his car and drove twenty miles away from his house before stopping on the side of the road and breaking down.

He was sobbing and yelling at himself.

What the fuck was wrong with him!

What had he done?

_**I took my love down to violet hill**_

_**There we sat in the snow**_

_**All that time she was silent still**_

_**So If you love me won't you let me know**_

_**If you love me won't you let me know**_

…

**Do you totally hate me yet?**

**Late updating and now this shit?**

**I tell you something that will make you hate me more?**

**This chapter was originally going to be happy, but I started listening to**

_**Violet Hill**_** By Coldplay and last minute decided to ruin**

**You all's happy day.**

**Yes, so send you're hate mail here.**


	10. Shake Me Down

**Hi!**

***silence***

…**..uh…**

***Prepares knifes***

**O.o**

**Yeah yeah yeah. I've been gone! I've been busy.**

**This chapter im introducing two (well three but not really)**

**Sai and Minato! (And maybe Tsunade)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Shake me Down**

They were sitting in a limozine opposite from each other. Orochimaru was lazily looking out of the tinted window, wine glass loosely dangling in his left hand. His appearance was unthreatening, but Itachi was anxious, scared even.

It had been a while since the old snake discovered that Sasuke was still alive and well. Finally knowing the secret that Itachi had tried so hard and so long to keep.

Orochimaru slowly brought the wine glass to his lips and drank it calmly. His yellow eyes finally moving to the tense leopard to his side. His lips morphing up into a mocking smirk around the glass.

"What is the matter, my pet?"

Itachi's tail was twitching with his pent up anger, but kept it hidden on the side where the other couldn't see it. Turning his head to the window, the raven answered his 'master'.

"Nothing."

Itachi as the many buildings and people blurred outside the car, creating a movie of blurs as they pasted his window. He wondered if he could survive if he jumped out of the car. Most unlikely. They were going at least 45 and the doors were always locked, on his side. Security if he would have to guess.

"We'll be at the showcase in about seven minutes, sir."

Orochimaru let out a pleased sound as he heard the driver's announcement. He flipped open his cell phone and called someone. Itachi already knew who the other man was calling.

His little dog slave, Kabuto.

God, he hated that physic son of a bitch. The other man was a hybrid like himself, a white wolf. 'Mutt is more like it.'When Orochimaru had taken him from the showcase those years ago, Kabuto had been his 'supervisor.;

More like ' If you try to escape, I'll pump you so full of drugs you won't even remember how to breathe.'

In short, they both hated each other with a passion.

Kabuto hated him, because Itachi got all of the snake bastard's attention and 'love'. Itachi scoffed at the thought. 'He can have the old snake.'

The leopard kept looking out the window, but was silently listening to the other man's conversation.

"Yes, what is the situation Kabuto?"

"Excellent we'll head out as soon as the showcase is over."

With that, Orochimaru shut his cellphone. The limo slowed down as they got the building, the driver getting out once the car came to a full stop to open the door on Orochimaru's side.

"Hopefully, you'll find a pet that suits your excellent taste, Orochimaru-sama."

The driver said as the snake exited the vehicle.

"Yes well…."

Itachi inwardly hissed as the older man pointedly looked at him as he slides to get out of car.

"Let's hope that this new pet is honest. Wouldn't want to **break **it now, would we?"

The leopard's blood ran cold, at the underlining threat in the snake's voice. He stood away from the car and slowly started walking into the Hilton hotel, hoping to the gods that Sasuke stayed safe.

**Chemistry of a Car Crash**

He had lost count on how long he had been in Naruto's room, but he didn't really care about stupid things like time right now. He still felt the stinging numbness in his body that he felt when Naruto left him. Naruto had rejected him. And what was worse, was that he was still suffering threw his heat.

He had a fever. Not needing to get a thermometer, already knowing by the dizziness and smoldering heat that seemed to make its home with him.

Sasuke was just lying there in the covers, not even bothering to untangle himself from the sheets that were no doubt encouraging his little heat stroke. He was hard, but didn't even flinch towards the offending appendage.

He knew how to masturbate, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was surprised he even knew how to breathe. If he would have to guess, he was in shock and denial. His body refusing to move, to try to make it all seem surreal, but it was all so very real.

Sasuke let his eyes drift half closed when he breathed in deeply.

'It smells like Naruto in here.'

His vision blurred and felt the water spill over the edges of his eyes as a few stray tears leaked out of his eyes. He didn't even blink, eyes never leaving the ceiling. A whimper made its way out of the back of his throat as the strong scent of the blonde made his penis twitch and harden, if that was even possible.

Sasuke pushed his thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure, but it only made it worse.

Now he remembered why he was getting a fever. He needed to mate, or else he would get sick. But there was only one person in the world that he wanted to mate with.

The cieling fan was slowly drying the sweat that had gathered on his forehead along his hairline, making him shiver from the coolness.

Sasuke's eyes were drifting closed as someone rang the doorbell, but he didn't move. The person at the door knocked twice making Sasuke's ears twitch. There was a still quiet, which had lulled Sasuke to sleep, but his eyes snapped open at hearing the front door open, setting off the little beeping of the alarm. (It beeps every time the door opens)

The raven was sitting straight in the bed, ears perked and alert. Finally realizing, that he was all alone in the house. Jiraya had been gone for a while, and Naruto…Naruto left . The quiet sound of the door closing was deafening to him.

'How's here?'

Sasuke gripped the sheets around him until his knuckles turned white, and the heated sweat that covered his body turned cold. A few seconds later, a voice was heard.

"Naruto, you here?"

Sasuke didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't Jiraya or Neji. It was definitely male though. The voice sounded again, this time closer.

"Hello? Jiraya? Naruto? Anyone home? I don't want to be surprised by a dancing naked man."(1)

Sasuke listened intently as the creaking of the stairs could be heard; he was scared to even blink. The person's voice sounded kind, but he still didn't know who it was or what he wanted. There were footsteps in the hallway right outside the room, and Sasuke was watching the bottom of the door for the shadow of the man. The leopard held his breath as a shadow appeared and stopped at Naruto's door. There was a light knocking, and Sasuke did the first thing he could think of.

Hide him under the covers.

The door creaked as it was opened slowly.

"Naruto, you asleep?"

The man spotted the mound of blankets and walked over slowly. Sasuke all the while, was trying not to tremble. On any other day, he would have demanded who this mysterious person was and what he wanted, but after all the things that he had been through today, he was feeling extremely vulnerable.

The bed dipped on the side and Sasuke stopped breathing all together, curling into him.

There was a light chuckle from the other man.

"Hey come on sleepy head."

The man's hand came up to the top of the blanket and slowly started pulling it down.

"I haven't been home in forever and this is how…"

The sentence trailed off in the end. Instead of the head of unruly blonde hair that the man thought he was going to see was switched with a head of raven hair.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, for some reason, afraid to see who the stranger was. He was about ready to pull the covers back over his head, hand a large hand snatched lightly behind his ear, making him relax a little.

"Well, you're certainly not Naruto. What are you doing here little guy?"

Gathering enough courage, Sasuke turned his head, wincing a little when the bright light assaulted his eyes. A second after his eyes refocused and the first thing he saw was blonde hair. Then blue eyes.

"Naruto?"

The other's eyes widened a little, before closing as he smiled playfully, snatching behind Sasuke's ear again.

"Sorry, no, but you're kind of right I guess. "

Getting over his initial shock, Sasuke started to notice the differences. This man was older, late thirties at most, his hair was longer than Naruto's, and his eyes weren't a deep blue, more like blue ice. He didn't have whisker marks on his cheeks either, but there was no denying the resemblance between Naruto and this man.

"Then….who are you?"

Sasuke asked after a while of staring. He was feeling uncomfortable with this stranger that looked so much like Naruto touching him, because it was causing reactions. The raven gently grabbed the hand that was snatching behind his ear and moved it away. Trying to fight off the blush, which he blamed of his temperature.

The man looked a little put off at having Sasuke take his hand off him, but gave a little heartwarming smile that painfully reminded the raven of Naruto's smile.

"Ha ha, yeah, you probably have no idea who I am right?"

The blank stare from Sasuke answered his question. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Well, I'm Naruto's dad."

**Say Hello To The Angels**

Kakashi sighed for about the hundredth time.

God he hated having showcases. All the contestants were since prissy premadonnas, who god help them if their tail wasn't curled **just** right. Not that he was doing the makeup, **THANK GOD.** That was what the stylist were for.

No, he was just one of the vets/doctors that checked to see that the hybrids were healthy before going on stage. He would never have even come to this stupid showcase if boyfriend, Iruka, wasn't one of the judges.

He was there for emotional support. If it was up to Iruka, all of the pets would win best in show.

He winced as he removed the rubber of the gloves from his hands. The last hybrid he had had tried to bite him for giving the little pup a shot. He should have reported her for rabies, not that she did. No one bites Kakashi, well except for Iruka. Cause let's face it, that's just fucking kinky.

At least this showcase was almost done, only had one more and he would be done for the day. He looked at his clip board and called in the next one.

" Sai, contestant number 47."

A young man with black hair and what used to look like a jacket and pants stood up and walked over to Kakashi.

"That'll be me."

The young hybrid smiled, but it was as fake as a play boy bunny's boobs. Kakashi stepped aside to let him inside the small office so he could do a mini physical. Looking over his information, he concluded that Sai was a black panther, human age: 17, Actual age: 2 yrs., Height: 5 10', weight: 125ibs, owner: N/A (N/A : not available)

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the last one, but he didn't care so he let it go.

Grabbing his stethoscope from the counter, the gray haired man walked over to where the panther was standing and smiled as best as he could with his mask on.

"Now Sai, let's get this over with! The sooner the better!"

The other did the fake smile again, and Kakashi mentally twitched.

He checked all the key points and his vitals, and was happy to see the other was completely healthy and ready to go.

He checked his wrist watch and was happy to see he had only taken 30 minutes. Kakashi quickly wrote down his observations and turned to the black haired boy in the room.

"Well, you're as healthy as a horse! Uh…well the horse hybrid from earlier was pretty sick, so ….Yeah, you're good to go."

Sai smiled and nodded his head.

"Funny. Now I'll just be on my way."

The black cat strutted out, Kakashi following soon after happy to finally be done.

'Now off to see his beloved Iruka!'

He walked out of the back stage door, and leisurely made his way to his table where a close knit group of his fellow vet/doctors were. He quickly spotted the brown hair of his friend Stephanie; she was talking to an older woman with a redicously large bust with blonde hair. If he remembered right, the other woman's name was Tsunade or something.

He took a seat to the left of Stephanie, she still not noticing him. Kakashi saw that she had cut her hair, it no longer reaching her waist, but now just an inch from touching her shoulders. Kakashi let his eyes wander the room.

There was a lot of people here. The room was crowded and there was a loud applause from the hybrid that had previously been brought out. He finally landed his eyes on Iruka and smiled. Iruka looked excited with an adorable blush on his face. He was having fun.

The next hybrid came out, a female with long flowing white hair and white ears and a tail with black tips. She was a white fox hybrid obviously. She was still childlike, no more than 12 in human years.

There was murmuring from all around him, potential buyers.

The girl walked the full length of the run way and posed, letting the judges and the audience look at her.

"You know, sometimes I feel bad for them."

Kakashi was startled out of his staring at the female hybrid to looking at the blonde woman next to him. That was the woman that Stephanie had been talking to earlier. Kakashi turned his head, looking for the young brunette.

"Don't worry, she left early. Saying something about how this was boring her and wanting to get a drink."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Yay, sounds like her."

The blonde woman tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Sassy little thing she is, isn't she?"

Kakashi nodded. "What were you saying before?"

Tsunade looked back onto the stage where a new hybrid was entering already taking the place of the previous one. This one was a boy, about 14, dark blue hair and a long tail of the same color of blue feathers. This boy was a blue cockatoo. (2)

"I was saying how I feel sorry for some of these hybrids, because most of them are looking for owners, thinking that if they don't look perfect then no one will want them."

Kakashi nodded, understanding where she was coming from. It was true, that most of the pets were looking for owners while the others were just there to compete and upgrade their pedigree.

The next hybrid came out, it was the last boy he had worked on, Sai. His strut was confident and playful. Like he knew he had this competition in the bag, and who's to say he didn't. He was certainly a beautiful hybrid, but the fact that he was fairly common was not that impressive.

A flash of white caught kakashi's peripheral vision as Sai was turning around to go back behind the curtain.

It was a hybrid with white hair and glasses. He was making his way towards a table. A woman in another table blocked his view for a second, before finding the person again, but then the announcer's voice broke his concentration.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, the judging has been complete. If you will please head out to the other room, we will announce the winners and after start the bidding."**

The crowd stood and started to make their way to the room on the opposite side of where Kakashi was. He spotted the flash of white again and followed it to a man with long black hair with the appearance that strongly reminded him of a snake. He wouldn't don't if the man was a hybrid himself.

He was about to disregard the duo when he saw something that he thought he would never again see.

There next to the snake looking man and white haired hybrid, was a tall raven.

Kakashi felt his blood stop and everything in the room slow down, when the black eyes from across the room met his.

"Itachi."

**Panic Switch**

Itachi watched as Kabuto made his way towards them from the other side of the room. Orochimaru hadn't liked a single hybrid all showcase and was getting more and more frustrating. Just when the raven thought he would go insane from the nagging and whining, the last hybrid stood out.

Itachi felt disgusted as he saw the pure delight in the perverted old snake's eyes as he looked at the boy on the stage. He had short black hair with eyes, tail, and ears to match. There was a slight similarity between the boy on stage and himself.

Kabuto had finally made it to them and Orochimaru with a smile as big as the room filled his face.

"I want that one. He's absolutely perfect."

Kabuto took a second to glare at Itachi and bowed to Orochimaru as the announcer said for them to move into the next room. People were starting to walk towards them since they were close to the other room, and somewhere in-between the crowd of people and the end of the announcer's speech he heard it.

It was barely a whisper, but Itachi had he it.

"Send some men to go to the Uzumaki residence and retrieve Sasuke. If there is anyone that gives them trouble, tell them they are free to use force. Just that I want Sasuke alive."

Itachi stared wide eyed at Orochimaru, the other smirking knowing he had been over heard.

"Don't you know his brother misses him terribly."

A woman bumped into itachi's shoulder, making him turn. His mind was still processing what he had heard, not paying attention to his surroundings. When he finally snapped out of his state, due to a threat by Kabuto, he looked up to see a painfully familiar pair of dark eyes.

'Kakashi'

With another threat from Kabuto with a sharp tug of his arm, Itachi turned from the other. Disappearing into the crowd.

**You See Yourself In Crowded Room**

Neji was lazily dozing off on his bed, when the sound of his doorbell woke him up. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the time.

It was going to be7:30 p.m.

The doorbell rang again, and he sighed. Who the hell was at his house at this time?

After a while, he finally made it to his front door. The doorbell ringing for a fourth time. Which was really starting to tick him off?

Neji swung the door open to tell the person on the other side to fuck off, when he stopped.

Naruto was on his doorstep, smiling, but his eyes were red and swollen like he had been crying.

"Naruto, wha-"

"Neji, can I stay here for the night? I can't really go to my house."

Neji was startled by the interruption, but then he noticed something.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

The sentence made the blonde flinch, something that Neji easily caught. Something had happened.

"Last time I checked, at home. Can I come in?"

There was desperation in the other's voice that broke the brunette's heart.

"But will Sasuke be okay by himself?"

Naruto looked down, hands shaking in his pockets. His head came back up again, smile in place.

"Yeah, he's a big boy."

**OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooh**

**I didn't make Naruto and Sasuke Make Up!**

**AHAHHAHAHAHHA! Aren't I just evil?**

**Yeah well…**

**At least Sai and Minato are now officially in the story!**

**Yay!**

**Sai is like one of my favorite characters!**

**And Minato has been postponed far too much. **

**I just didn't know what to do with him.**

**I cut my hair! :D**

Lol remember when Jiraya was dancing naked in the kitchen.

I saw the movie Rio :3 I liked it! It was supper cute.

**Review Review Review!**


	11. Shout Out

**Shout out to shin55**

**Go fuck yourself! :D**

**Lol j/k nothing but love, but your comment was dick and made me think of just totally abandoning this fic. Which a lot of other people love.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to shin55 as a big FUCK YOU!**

**The reason I was taking so long to update was because I just started my new job and my dog had her puppies, so I really have no time. I really appreciate all of you who haven't given up on me and love you to death. **

**I'll be more than happy **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Pos Chingado (1)**

Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him. "You're Naruto's dad?"

Well at least he knows where Naruto gets his good looks from. The older blonde nodded and smiled nervously at the raven that started to eye him suspiciously. "Uh, yeah I am. So I haven't seen your face before."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…well; I'm your son's..." Sasuke hesitated trying to find the right word to describe what he was to Naruto. If he even was anything anymore.

"Special person." A gentle voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts making him look up.

Naruto's dad stood there gentle smile and eyes trained on the hybrid.

"What?"

"You're my son's special person. I can tell about these sorts of things."

Sasuke was at a loss for words. This man, who looked so much like the one person he loved, had said he was Naruto's special person. He bowed his head to hide the blush on his face.

"Thank you, uh…Mr. Naruto's dad."

Sasuke blushed more at how awkward saying that sounded.

A happy chuckle was heard, and Sasuke felt a large hand land on his head and messed up his hair a little. The raven looked up at the other to scowl and glare.

"Calm down, Tiger! Haha. You can just call me Minato."

The blonde man extended his right hand so it hung in the air in front of Sasuke.

"Hello, my name is Minato!"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, taken off guard by the sudden situation before raising his own hand and gripped the large hand.

"Sasuke."

Minato shook their conjoined hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I hope that you make my son very happy."

Sasuke's face fell a little, something that Minato caught. Before he could read into the action, he heard a thud coming from downstairs.

Sasuke watched as the man in front of him switched from happy to concerned to serious. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when Minato put his hand on his mouth. Minato's finger going up to his own mouth, gesturing to be quiet.

Sasuke sat still in the bed as he watched Minato step towards the door, putting his ear against the wood. The older man flicked off the light and locked the door to the room, only the little light from out coming in.

It was silent for a moment before a loud crash was heard and Sasuke saw Minato start walking towards him.

"We have to go. Now."

Sasuke got up quickly, confused as to what was going on. The noise was close to where they were like talking. There were shadows coming from underneath the door. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was only Naruto's dad. The window was open, and the older man had one of his legs already threw it.

"come on, let's go. Quietly now."

Sasuke stepped towards the other nervously and carefully stuck out his leg so he was straddling the window sill. The raven was starting to have doubts about this whole thing, when the knob started to rattle.

Minato grabbed both his shoulders and held him tight to his body, jumping out the window before the door was kicked open.

Sasuke clutched onto Minato as they fell and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Son of a bitch! What the hell is going on?'

They both fell onto the ground with a thud, half landing on the bushes half on the grass.

Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted up from the warm body that had broken his fall. Minato had his face scrunched up in pain.

"I'm sorry…Are you okay?" Sasuke asked nervously, not meaning to have landed on him. When the other opened his eyes and chuckled, Sasuke's breath caught.

'Naruto…'

Sasuke quickly got off of the other and looked away. Minato got up slowly and dusted himself off, looking at the other from under his lashes. There was a blush on the pale face and his ebony ears were lying flat on his head.

They both jerked when another crash was heard inside the house.

"Okay, time to scram."

The older man said before he pulled on Sasuke's hand, and led them through the backyard maze.

**Jensen Ackles is my baby daddy!**

Three men dressed in black made their way back down the stairs from the second floor. There were two men similarly dressed by the front door.

"Anything upstairs? Did you find the hybrid?"

One of the men by the front door asked to the three returning.

They shook their heads and answered.

"Negative, there was no one upstairs."

Another man emerged from the kitchen and living room, saying the same as the other three.

One of the two men by the door took out a cell phone.

"House is empty. No one's here." The man said.

The noise of a car door shutting from outside was heard along with the light tapping of feet approaching the house.

"Mr. Danzo, the hybrid is not on the premises."

The elderly man stepped into the house, frown set firmly on his face matched with a pair of sunglasses.

"Well that is unfortunate."

"Do we fall back, or stay until someone returns?"

Kabuto paused to think about it.

"Yes, we'll wait."

**I guess it would mean like 'well fuck or well god damnit'**

**Well, I'm sorry if this chapter was disappointing, but I kinda have writer's block with this story**


	12. Thickens

**Hello, everyone! It has been a REALLY long time since my last update.**

**I was seriously considering just posting up an update saying that I aboned this fic, but I kept on wanting to finish it.**

**I had writer's block like you wouldn't believe, but I know what I want to do with this story. FINALLY! **

**It'll probably last another 4 to 5 chapters before I finish this story, though. I have a general idea of what is going to happen, but I haven't written anything down.**

**This chapter is short because I have school in the morning and it's already 1 am. **

**I promise to update within the next two weeks, and I'm so gratefull to all the reviews that helped influence me to not quit this fic.**

**Return**

Neji was conflicted. His best friend was in his house, sitting on his couch, and was completely quiet. Not even looking at the brunette next to him. Naruto's head was hung down, bangs obscuring his face.

He wanted to ask what was wrong. It had to be something about Sasuke. It was always something about Sasuke. The young hybrid was practically the sun in Naruto's universe. Whatever had happened between the two of them had clearly been horrible.

The brunette awkwardly placed his hand on the blonde's back, rubbing soothing circles, trying his hardest to comfort his friend. Interacting with other people who were in need of some consoling was never really his forte.

He could feel small shudders run through Naruto's spine and his heart clenched painfully.

"Do you want to talk abou-"

Before Neji could finish talking though, Naruto's phone began to ring.

Without looking at Neji, Naruto took out the cell phone from his front pocket, taking a second to look to see who was calling. The blond had moved his head up a little, and it allowed Neji to see the confused look on the blonde's face. Naruto pressed the talk button and held up the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Uzumaki Naruto's phone number?"_

The voice on the phone sounded winded and desperate. Scared almost.

"Yes this is he."

Naruto used his pointer finger and thumb and started rubbing his temples. He really was not in the mood to talk.

"_Naruto, this is Kakashi! I need you to listen to me very carefully."_

The blonde's heart sank as he recognized the name as Sasuke's doctor. Neji sensed the tenseness from his friend and strained his ears to try and make out what the person on the phone was saying.

"Kakashi-san, um…this really isn't the best time. Maybe you could call anoth-"

"_DAMNIT NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME!"_

Naruto paused, and got nervous with how the usually composed man was yelling. Yelling that Neji did hear from his position on the couch.

"O-okay, I'm listening." Naruto said nervously.

"_Naruto, where is Sasuke?"_

His heart clenched painfully at the mention of the raven haired hybrid.

"Sasuke is at my house. Is something wrong?"

"_Where are you?"_

"At a friend's house. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"_You need to go your house right now, get Sasuke, and go somewhere that you think is safe. Do you understand me, Naruto? You need to go right this instant!"_

The blonde stood up from the couch, phone shaking in his hand. The brunette looked up hopelessly at the other.

"Kakashi, WHAT IS GOING ON! You need to tell me! You are seriously freaking me out!"

"Naruto calm down yo-"

Neji tried to grab a hold of the other but was shoved away.

"Tell me NOW, Kakashi!"

"_Someone is going to kidnap Sasuke. They'll probably kill him or worse! I don't know, but I know that you need to get him and leave NOW!"_

The call ended and blue eyes conflicted with emotion looked at the confused brown ones of his friend.

"Neji, we need to go to my house now."

**Breakeven**

Minato pushed open the door to reveal a tidy looking apartment. It was small but comfortable. Sasuke trailed behind slowly, not knowing what was happening to his life.

He and Naruto had had a fight or something even worse. Then he meets Naruto's dad who just randomly popped out of nowhere, right before men broke into the house and were supposedly there to kidnap him. To say that the raven was stressed was a little bit of an understatement.

He stopped as he spotted what looked like a wall of computer monitors all showing different angles of the Uzumaki residence.

Minato stepped up to a keyboard and seemed to have rewinded the tape of the camera in the main entrance. The blond man turned back to the raven an embarrassed smile on his face.

"I guess you're wonder right about now, what all this stuff is and why am I looking at it, right?"

Sasuke blushed and let his eyes roam over the numerous screens in front of him. Though the curiosity was killing him, and he wanted answers. He deserved them.

"What's going on?" He said as he looked straight into deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of the man he was in love with.

A look close to pity crossed Minato's face for a second, before it was gone.

"Well, to start at the very beginning, I'm Naruto's dad and I work for the government to help bring down the organization that is currently the head of kidnapping and underground human trafficking. I've been on this case for the last couple of years, so I've had to keep a low profile and haven't been around my home for safety reasons. The men who broke into the house were part of this organization."

Minato paused the video on the screen on the front entrance as a man with white hair pulled up into a ponytail and glasses stepped through the main doors.

Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the blonde man who sounded like he was saying the craziest things he has ever heard in his life.

"They were there to take you, Sasuke. "

Sasuke's eyes were drawn to one of the screens when a flash of yellow caught his peripheral vision. His breathe caught in his throat. There was Naruto and Neji exiting out of a car on the drive way heading into the house. Another monitor showed that the people who had broken in where still there, waiting.

The raven was starting to hyperventilate.

Minato looked at the two live monitors, glaring straight at the white haired figure.

"Just like they took your brother."

**Thickens**

Naruto quickly shut the door to Neji's car and speed down the driveway, ignoring anything but getting to Sasuke. Neji speed quickly behind him, scared at what was going on.

The blonde had barely explained what was going on. Using clipped sentences and rushed words. The only thing he knew for sure was that Sasuke was in danger.

Naruto was already walking into the house, when Neji saw them. There was at least four black suburban parked in the shadows. Dread crept into his blood as he whipped his head in the direction of the house.

"Naruto!"

Just as the brunette walked through doors, he saw Naruto being tackle to the ground.

"Son of a bitch! You assho-!" A gag and blindfold was placed on the blonde, right before Neji was also tackled and treated in the same fashion.

**So yes, I'm back and have given all you absolutely beautiful **

**Readers a new chapter to this seemingly never ending fic. **


	13. Brother revealed

**OBAMA 2012! FOUR MORE YEARS! WHOO!**

Pain. Like the beating of a drum, but in the back of his head in rhythm with the pumping of his blood inside his body.

That was the first thing that occurred to Naruto when he started to finally regain consciousness.

Why did the back of his head feel like it had been hit by a ten ton bull dozer?

'Man, that's the last time Neji and I get-'

'NEJI!'

And just like that, everything comes rushing back to him. There were at his house looking for Sasuke, because Kakashi had called. He had said something about someone wanting to kidnap Sasuke. They had made in to the front of the house, Neji yelled at him, and then everything went black.

"Damnit! Neji, where are you? Are you okay? Neji!"

"You're finally awake."

Naruto jumped slightly at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and tried to see who it was. Now that he thought about it, everything was still dark. There was a bag on his head.

There was the sound of movement and then bright light assaulted his eyes. He ducked his head a little to try and adjust to his new level of brightness. After a few seconds, he saw a knee about a foot away from him. He looked up and immediately his breathe got stuck in his throat.

"Sa…Sasuke?" The person's eyes widened when his deep blue met their dark ebony.

There was a loud laugh from behind the person in front of him.

Naruto looked up from the Sasuke look alike and saw that there was a long haired man on a chair not far from him. He had long black hair and sickly pale skin with heavy make up on. The overall impression of this person was 'snake' to Naruto, and he gets the sense that he was the head honcho here.

"How very sweet, isn't it Itachi? He thinks you're his beloved Sasuke."

Naruto twitches along with Itachi. Naruto because of the fact that he said that Sasuke was Naruto's beloved. And damnit if he wasn't starting to believe it himself! There was nothing on Earth that he wouldn't do for the spoiled, bratty, stupid, utterly perfect hybrid.

Naruto turned his blue eyes to the person called Itachi.

The resemblance between this person and Sasuke was unbelievable.

"Who are you?" He found himself asking the dark figure in front of him.

Coal eyes met his and he swore he saw a flash of pain behind those deep dark eyes.

"I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

**Sorry so short, but it's late and I forgot about this story.**

**Like I literally forgot I had a ff account, but**

**I'm trying to update as many fics as I can.**

**But it's late and I'm sleepy and I have exams tomorrow, so **

**I'll probably update soon**

**BTW I have a tumblr if anyone want to check it out**


	14. Hi guys

[Sweats Nervously]

Hi guys

I don't know if anyone still follows me but yeah

I'm gonna try and finish this story

The next chapter will either be up late tonight or tomorrow

[exits stage right]


	15. Tell Me

Sasuke clutched his chest. It felt like he was having difficulty breathing, and his head was spinning. 'People were after him? The same people that took Itachi. But 'He turned his head to look back at the security cameras on the frozen still of the white haired man, and then the monitor next to it that was on a frozen still of a black bagged Naruto. 'But I wasn't there, and they took Naruto and Neji. A cool hand pressed against his forehead, and he flinched. Minato was bending down on one knee with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sick?" The blonde asked with his brow furrowed.

Sasuke turned away from the blue eyes that the person in front of him had that reminded him so much of Naruto. Slowly lifting his right hand, he took off the older man's hand. "No, I think I'm just going through my heat." He saw the other's eyes widened a fraction from the corner of his eye, but continued anyway. "It's fine."

Minato stared at the raven for a silent minute before looking away to the screen with his son with the black bag over his head. He chuckled lightly and saw the other look at the screen as well from the corner of his eye. "Leave it to my knucklehead of a son to leave his hybrid alone, and in heat no less. I think this calls for a good hard lecture on responsibility, don't you?" He flashed a smile at the younger, hoping that some of the tension would come off him.

The raven still averted his eyes but did a small nod to say his agreement. "What are we going to do? They have Neji and Naruto, and we can't just burst in there?" Sasuke said as he regarded the other. Worry was eating him alive, and it was kind of unnerving how Naruto's son was just kind of calm about the whole situation. As if seeing his son getting knocked out and bagged did nothing to him at all.

"Well, they are after you, so why don't we give you to them?" The blonde smiled again, but a cold chill ran up Sasuke's spine.

'He wasn't serious right?' Suddenly he was nervous, because he didn't even know this man. Sure he looked a lot like Naruto, but other than that, he was a complete stranger. Hid eyes flickered to the door that they had come into through, but an arm gently held him around his middle as he started to inch towards it.

"Don't worry, little one. I don't mean it like that. I have a plan."

There was a knock on the door, then in walked a woman with deep purple hair.

"Everything you asked for is ready. We are ready to move when you give the order, sir."

The blonde's hand came up and ruffled the dark locks of the hybrid, before stepping out into the doorway. "Let's go clear the garden of this snake, shall we?"

_**break**_

He stared at the dark haired male before him in disbelief. This was Sasuke's brother? What is he doing here?

"Itachi, come here."

The hybrid stood up from his knees in front of Naruto and made his way towards the other man, no emotion crossing his features. When he got within arm's reach of the snake like individual, a fistful of hair was grabbed and he was yanked forward. Almost on top of the older man on the chair, the snake used his other hand to stroke the Uchiha's lower lip.

"You what to hear a funny story, mister Uzumaki?" The man said, but didn't look towards him. He was still stroking Itachi's mouth, pushing a thumb in and pressing down on the other's tongue.

"Depends on the story?" Naruto said after a second, not really knowing where this was going. He was confused on where he was, who this guy was, and where Neji was. The sight before him made him avert his eyes. Seeing someone being touched that way when they obviously weren't enjoying it by that man repulsed him. And the fact that Itachi looked so much like his brother, just it all that harder to stomach.

Orochimaru pressed down harder on Itachi's tongue, making the dark haired hybrid furrow his brows but other stay expressionless.

"A couple of year ago, I was going to kidnap the last know Uchiha hybrids on the market. But to my surprise there was only one at the showcase where both were to present. And when I asked where the younger was, do you know what I was told?"

Naruto felt chills at the almost content way the other man was saying the story. This man had tried to kidnap Sasuke before. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto knew he was expected to answer the other's question.

"No, I don't"

The snake smiled and yanked hard on Itachi's hair, causing the other to wince. "Why don't you inform our guest on what you said? About your brother?"

"I said he died. That he got sick, so to just take me."

He moved the hybrid's head closer and his smile grew more repulsive. "That's right, you did say that. That your poor brother had gotten sick and that he was no more." He yanked hard on the ebony locks before throwing him onto the ground.

Naruto watched as the man rose from his chair and put his foot on the other's head. He tried to lunge forward, but someone shoved him back onto his knees as he watched Itachi be pressed harder into the tiled floor.

"Imagine my surprise though, when I'm watching TV and little Sasuke is on it. I have to say, he is the healthiest looking corpse I ever did see."

Orochimaru kicked Itachi out of the way and made his way towards the blonde. "Alive, healthy, and living under your roof."

The next second, Naruto was kicked hard across the face. He fell harshly against the tiles and his cheek was on fire. A second kick hit his stomach, and he coughed, tasting blood in his mouth.

"Now that I know he's alive. I plan on claiming Sasuke, as soon as possible. So" The heel of Orochimaru's shoe dung into Naruto back painfully. "Just tell me where he is, and I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Naruto turned his head to the side so that he had one eye on the other man. He saw a flicker of movement, and turned to see Itachi getting up off the floor looking at him. His dark eyes pleading.

Another swift kick was delivered to Naruto's stomach and this time he did cough up blood.

"Listen here you little shit." The heel pressed against his back again and the pain caused black dots to dance across the blonde's vision. "I look around the world for the best hybrids out there, so when someone keeps something I want out of my reach." The heel dug deeper. "I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to get it."

Naruto heard the man snap his fingers and looked up as he saw a door in front of him open up. There was a man in all black clothing and another that had a black bag over head. The bag was shipped off and Neji was pushed onto his knees.

The sound of something snapping caused both young men to look over the brunette's shoulder. The man who had brought Neji in had a gun cocked and aimed at the brunette's head.

"On the count of three, he will shoot him. Unless you tell me where Sasuke is."

Pale eyes turned to scared blue ones.

"I don't know where he is."

"One."

"I left him at home! I don't know where Sasuke is!"

"Two."

"Please, hold on. Let me just-"

"Thre-"

A large explosion collapsed the side wall and smoke filled the room, as well as the sound of boots.

_Sorry I took so long_

_Hopefully next update will be soon_


End file.
